


Emerald Seas II

by Goldilockes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldilockes/pseuds/Goldilockes
Summary: The sequel to Emerald Seas, where Cutler Beckett loses the love of his life by the hands of Captain Jack Sparrow. Is she really dead, or just lost in another world by the hands of the legendary Davy Jones? The story surrounds the timeline of the first three movies.
Relationships: Cutler Beckett/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Guess who's back! Finally decided to try and do a part 2 on Emerald Seas! Please, please, please let me know what you think and any more tips and ideas are very much welcome!
> 
> The Prologue begins at the end of At World's End where Cutler Beckett loses his ship, drifting in his flag, where we thought he had died...
> 
> Then in the next chapters, the story goes back to where we first get to know Cutler Beckett in the movies, thirteen years after where Emerald seas ended. A few months before Cutler interrupted the wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, at the beginning of Dead Man's Chest.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emerald seas II: Prologue

So it was true what they said, the light at the end of the tunnel. He had seen it, he had seen a light in what seemed to be the very last minutes of his life. But it wasn't just a light. It was the face he had longed for so long to see again. The bright emerald eyes that welcomed him in his most peaceful dreams. The eyes that encouraged him to keep going on. The eyes that told him it wasn't his time yet and that she had been waiting for him, but not at the end of the light.

Cutler had lost everything. His battle against the pirates, the control of Davy Jones' heart and the love of his life all these years ago. Laying there, drifting along the waves of the ocean, surrounded by the pieces of wood of his pride, the leading ship of the Armada, the Endeavour. His body covered by the flag, drifting along the waves, symbolizing the defeat of his Company. The words Jack Sparrow had spoken before the battle had even started were occupying his mind and he was comprehending the words over and over. There was a glimpse of hope, hope that he had not felt for more than thirteen years when he had lost her heart, her soul, her everything. There was a chance she could return to him. And it was at this very moment, his body swallowed by the cold waves, minutes earlier thinking it was his last breath, he felt more alive than ever.

_Flashback_

Jack entered the Captain's quarters aboard the Endeavour, forced by two guards. It had been more than a decade he had seen him last but when Jack watched Cutler's back turned to him, standing at the inlet of the ship's stern, it felt like he hadn't changed a bit. Jack tried not to speak, but at the same time, the words were burning on his lips.

Cutler was staring out of the window with the sight of the Black Pearl in the far distance. The ship he had not seen in what felt like forever. He was remembering the time, far more than a decade back, when he had punished Jack in every way possible, burning and sinking the Wicked Wench to the bottom of the ocean. Jack took the love of his life, and so he had done to him in return. Cutler's stomach pinched by the thought of the day it all happened, but his face kept the cold harsh look, not giving away his emotions.

'Remarkable. The last I saw of that ship, she was on fire. A blackened hull sinking beneath the waves' Cutler spoke like he wanted to wound Jack with his words.

'We had a deal, Jack. I contracted you to deliver cargo on my behalf. You chose to liberate it' Cutler continued speaking as he tried to hide the fact he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to face the man behind him. He needed to know if Jack still believed Cutler was the one who ordered him to deliver the slaves. All those years back the liberation of those people hadn't been by Jack's doing, but that of someone else, the only person, besides Cutler, that knew of the truth about the freeing of the slaves. The same person that he lost that very day.

'People aren't cargo, mate' Jack watched the "P" on his arm's skin, the pirate brand. Remembering the flashing burning pain of the gleaming hot iron that had touched his wrist as he was branded a pirate. Jack thought back to the dark and sad day it had all happened. Inside the East India Company office, he had watched Mercer ready to burn another man's flesh to represent a pirate forever, as a clerk it had been his duty. But Jack remembered an infuriating face, the face of Cutler who had taken over the iron rod with the glowing red "P" at the end which after he had buried it deeply into Jack's flesh. The sizzling sound of his skin burned to mark him for life.

'And you incurred a heavy debt to raise her up again, didn't you?' Cutler continued while thinking about how Jack made a deal with Davy Jones to, at all cost, get his so loved ship back. In exchange for a hundred souls, the Wicked Wench came back, to this day known as the Black Pearl.

Jack seemed to avoid eye contact once Cutler turned to face him.

'It's not here, Jack' Cutler spoke, his eyes followed him searching through the room. Jack looked much different after all these years. Of course older, but there was nothing left of the man he once was. Jack always had something rough about him but the pirate he had turned in throughout the years looked like a stranger to him. It was strange to see him after all those years, he was the only person who had known "her" almost just as well as he had, seeing him in person made Cutler feel almost wistful, like she could come through the door any moment and join them in their conversation.

Jack made his way through everything which could contain the thing he was looking for.

'What? What isn't?' Jack was fooling him, he turned to face him for the first time.

'The heart of Davy Jones. It's safe aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain' Cutler's thoughts raced through his mind, how could a man like Jack deserve to be reunited with his love, while he couldn't. Jack did pay a high price though, and he had brought back nothing more than wood and sails, in Cutler's opinion. It was an object, not a living human. But Jack still seemed to love his ship more than anything.

Cutler was determined to keep Davy Jones' heart away from him. Not only did he need it himself but once Jack got his hands on the heart, he was able to escape what he deserved. And so Cutler's battle throughout the years, to make sure Jack and every pirate on this earth got his well-deserved fate, would all be in vain.

'By my reckoning, that account has been settled' Jack spoke about his death, he finally got what he deserved, a one-way trip to the Locker. But he had returned, Cutler knew how resourceful Jack was. Just like Cutler, he knew a lot about the supernatural, probably more than himself. He wondered how he'd escaped, but tried not to ask that kind of questions.

'By your death? And yet, here you are' Cutler spoke his eyes following Jack's movements. He was mocking his painting, probably thinking he'd had it in his office out of vanity. But it was the painting she had painted for him all those years ago, it was one of the few things that were keeping the memory of her alive. Jack took his cane into his hand raising it. Cutler ignored him, he was used to Jack's sometimes childish behavior, in that regard he had not changed a bit.

'Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by' Jack spoke ambiguously, meaning his trip to the Locker. Speaking of it as if it were nothing, like he had returned without any effort. But too in a way, did he just tell Cutler to forget everything they've been going through, what Jack had done to him and his love, that it was just a bad dream and to forget her just like that? Cutler was silent and tried to calm his thoughts, his face still emotionless like he had taught himself throughout the years.

Cutler didn't know why, but he still wanted to know whether Jack was regretting it, he had once cared for her too. Jack thought he was able to save her and tried to do good, but he had made the wrong decision and a terrible mistake in the end. Cutler's voice broke with emotion.

'Your good deed cost me everything, Jack' as Cutler whispered his eyes raised to him. Jack's good intentions indeed cost him greatly. She was taken to the locker without any chance of saving her. For a moment it was silent.

'And you have spared me any possibility of ending up as anything other than what I am' Jack knew exactly what he was talking about and for a moment this voice revealed some emotion as well as he watched Cutler who had returned his face to its strict self again. It was true, Cutler was the reason Jack now lived a life of piracy. He had made sure Jack needed to run for the rest of his life, justice chasing him at all times. Since the day he was marked a pirate, he was never able to be free again. They each left a mark, on the other. A mark that would both chase them for life.

As their negotiation went on Jack watched Cutler sitting behind his desk.

'You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner... especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?' Jack muttered.

'And what becomes of Miss Swann?' Cutler spoke while turning a piece of eight between his fingers. Jack watched him in surprise, he almost seemed jealously offended. So Cutler was right, Jack had a thing for her.

'What interest is she to you?' Jack tried to act like it let him cold while his eyes pierced Cutler's.

'I made a promise to her' Cutler spoke underneath his breath carefully and lowered his eyes to his desk.

'To Elizabeth?' Jack seemed confused, he watched him while leaning on his desk.

'No.. to "her"' Cutler still whispered. Suddenly Jack understood, he was talking about Kate, for the first time this conversation and probably the first time since it all happened. But it seemed like her name caused him to much pain. Jack moved his sight to the ground for a slight second.

'I promised her many years ago I would not harm Miss Swann, so even though it didn't look like it, she was never in danger' Cutler continued. There were plenty of opportunities for Cutler to have hurt or kill Elizabeth. When arresting her along with Will Turner and James Norrington he had done it all to take his revenge on Governor Swann, he hit him where it hurts the most; his daughter. They all had a charge against them for which the punishment was execution, but for Elizabeth Cutler would never have let it come that far, he promised Kate. Elizabeth was safe inside the dungeons of Port Royal while he was able to take his revenge on Jack and destroy all pirates. But Elizabeth had escaped and threatened him with a gun to his head, he had no choice but to let her go. He remembered Elizabeth asking why he did not raise an alarm when she was threatening him in his office. Cutler told her it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but the truth was he would endanger her once he'd let his men know of her escape, with a gun to his head they would defiantly shoot her. Whatever he did, however many deals or promises he broke with everyone, he could not break his promise to the only person that had ever cared for him.

'Jack, I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want' Cutler quickly changed the subject and rising from his chair he walked straight to one of the cabinets in the back of the room.

'So for what do I need you?' Cutler raised the compass in his hand to Jack. The famous compass that had been a big part of both their history. Jack had to swallow seeing it in Cutler's hands. Cutler never knew it had belonged to Kate before Jack had it in his possession for years now, still after all this time he didn't know the truth about her death and it surprised Jack it made him feel regret for a slight moment.

'It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?' Jack's eyes watched him, Cutler still holding the compass right in front of him. It indeed wasn't, but Cutler could not tell what was.

'Then what is, Jack?' Cutler asked with a strict face.

'Me...Dead' Jack spoke only half the truth, he knew it was pointing to him not only because Cutler wanted him dead. It probably was one of his desires, but not what he wanted most.

Cutler opened the compass, his eyes moved down on the red arrow starting to point into Jack's direction. Suddenly Jack started to move to the left and then right in a goofy way, trying to avoid the arrow. Cutler watched the arrow following him with every movement.

'Damn' Cutler mumbled closing the compass with a loud snap.

He tossed the compass to Jack, who in return tossed a fan he had taken from the desk earlier.

'Although...it occurs. If I got what I wanted most, then wouldn't I wanted second-most, become the thing I wanted most?' Cutler spoke while fanning himself with the fan Jack had thrown to him. Jack tightened his grip on the compass in his hand.

'So if I kill you, then I can find Shipwreck Cove, is it...on my own' from behind his coat, Cutler pulled out the small pistol he always carried with him just in case and pointed it at Jack.

'Cut out the middleman. As it were. Literally' as Cutler spoke Jack's grin disappeared quickly. He wasn't sure if Cutler would kill him just then and there, but he surely wasn't going to risk it. He had no choice but the tell him the truth right now. Besides, he had to sooner or later. The guilt was still haunting him after all this time, and he couldn't hide it any longer.

It was silent for a moment. The pistol was still pointing at Jack's face. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring this.

'Wait!' Jack raised his hands in front of him like it would protect him from the bullet. Cutler looked at him questioning.

'You wanting me death might not be the only reason it is pointing to me. There is something you want most, that you can only retrieve through me, but it will only show you when I tell you what it is that you want most..' Jack rambled like he often did, almost confused himself about what he just said. Cutler's strict face watched him in confusion, his hand holding the gun made a gesture he needed to spell it out.

'How can I desire something without knowing what it is? I know very well what I desire most!' Cutler spoke stubbornly. He was indeed a man who very well knew his own goals and desires.

'I know the feeling mate.. I've been going around for a long time without knowing what I want' Jack spoke sarcastically trying to change the subject while waving his hands as he walked away from Cutler still keeping him under his shot.

'Jack, stop avoiding the question! What is it I want most?' Cutler's eyes pierced his. Jack had turned around to face him again and stopped grinning, for a moment his eyes turned to what seemed like sorrow.

'Sweet Kate' Jack whispered. There followed a piercing silence. He was the first person in years to speak her name again in Cutler's presence, most people did not dare to mention her when he was in the room. Cutler's heartbeat raised for the first time in this whole conversation. His emotionless expression had turned into a mixture of grief and confusion. But her name sounded comforting so a slight smile had appeared on his face. When Jack had whispered her name it almost felt like the old days. Cutler saw Jack staring back, his eyes looked filled with emotion too like he did still care for her after all.

Cutler awoke from staring and realized it could not point to Kate, it wouldn't be possible.

'Impossible..' Cutler whispered. When Jack had noticed his change of expression Cutler turned his face strict again.

'It isn't mate..' Jack whispered in return.

'Stop playing this game Jack and don't you dare use her in your ways of escaping your fate!' Cutler raised his voice which was still affected by his emotion.

'Just hear me out, I am speaking the truth' Jack's voice had almost sounded desperate, something that made Cutler doubt whether he was just playing one of his tricks or if he really tried to tell him something.

'If it were to be possible.. then care to explain why it points to you?' Cutler hissed out of confusion and self-defense.

'You needed me to tell you she is still alive. You can not desire something, or rather someone, without knowing it exists. Besides, you need me knowing the information on how to get her back' Cutler could not believe his ears when Jack finished his sentence. He did not trust Jack but why would he lie. Jack probably had a deep hatred for Cutler in return, but he would never shame Kate in any way, he was sure of that. But how could there be any truth in his words?

'It all came to me while being in the Locker' Jack started, after emptying his lungs.

'You see.. she is still alive' Jack continued and moved around the large table containing the golden globe of the world. Cutler was forgetting about everything he had been fighting for, the deals he was making with everyone to get what he wanted and the fight that was going on outside. It all seemed unimportant now. Cutler loosened his grip on his pistol and lowered it alongside his body.

'You know very well that is impossible. She.. died right in front of me Jack' Cutler looked angry and emotional at the same time. Holding the closed fan still tightly in his other hand.

Right after Kate died and it all happened, Cutler had not shown him any mercy, no fair trial in court, no eyewitnesses that could have defended him. Jack got punished and branded a pirate without being able to speak a single word. Cutler had been blinded by hate.

'You never gave me the time to tell you about what had happened' Jack mumbled, trying to defend himself and took this as the opportunity to finally tell him what really happened.

'This compass never belonged to me at the very beginning' Jack stared at the compass Cutler had handed him some minutes ago. Cutler lowered himself back into the armchair behind his desk filled with the tiny ship models of his Armada and the nine pieces of eight. He stared into the distance, listening in silence to the words Jack spoke.

'Remember, when we visited Tia Dalma all those years ago. It was Kate who received the compass from her. Tia Dalma knew she was going to be in danger, she foresaw her fate. But what Tia Dalma probably didn't realize is that the thing she gave Kate to help her escape death was the very thing that caused it' Jack lowered his sight on the compass still tightly in his grip.

'I only found out recently this compass holds a curse. A curse that will release your biggest fears once you give away the compass, not just lend it out but truly giving it away, in a way betraying the compass. Kate's biggest fear was to be parted from you, forever. The curse struck Kate when she gave it away. At the time I did not know the compass was doing that to her' Jack spoke, for a moment forgetting what was really important; what he had discovered while being in the Locker.

'This curse should have killed her like we thought it did. But I only just realized it did not..' Jack stared into Cutler's direction, he tried to speak his words carefully, hoping he would understand and believe him.

'Kate gave this compass to me on the day of your wedding, she told me you were everything she desired and wanted nothing more than for me to find the same. Her innocence and selflessness toward me made the curse weaker. The light in her heart made it impossible to kill her. But even though it wasn't able to kill her, the compass found a way to take its revenge and cursed her to sleep for an eternity instead' Jack released a sigh and took a deep breath before continuing.

'She didn't die in your arms that day at the beach. At that very moment, it was the sleeping curse reaching her heart. At first, I thought she died too' Jack's eyes were now piercing Cutler's, who was struck by indignation, almost unable to speak.

'But when I was in the Locker it all came to me. When she was taken away by Davy Jones he did not pass on only her soul to the other side, because she wasn't dead, but he passed her whole body and soul to the Locker. Just like I was transported to the Locker still alive, by the Kraken. We both didn't just "die at sea" but were taken alive, doomed to reach between worlds for eternity' Jack walked to the large window at the side of the cabin. His hand moved to the wall supporting his body, his eyes staring outside at the sea.

'Inside the Locker, I heard a woman calling out my name. I thought I was just imagining it, but when it all came to me I knew it was Kate. I wasn't able to find her. It drove me insane' Jack whispered and still leaning against the wood he lowered his sight to the ground, a sigh escaped his lips.

'Being in the living world again, I now realize there is a way to get her back. She can enter the world of the living again just like I did. I am living prove people who are not dead but stuck in the Locker can in fact escape. But I got help and she can't escape by herself while the sleeping curse is still controlling her' Jack still gazing outside to the ocean looked over his shoulder, watching Cutler staring in front of him still sitting at his desk, he looked frozen.

'She needs you, Cutler, to break this curse, you need to wake her..' Jack finished as he had turned his body toward the desk.

Jack moved next to Cutler's chair, where he was still staring into the distance, comprehending all Jack just told him. Jack still holding the compass tightly between his fingers lowered it to Cutler, his eyes moved away from the spot he had been looking at for what felt like forever. Cutler slowly raised his sight on the compass and then at Jack.

'Take it' Jack lay down the compass on Cutler's desk on top of some documents. Cutler's almost trembling hands raised slowly and took the compass. Without saying a word he opened the lid and soon his eyes watched a spinning arrow, spinning like it was searching for a new direction. And then, the arrow came to a halt, pointing into a single direction. Where a few moments earlier it had been pointing to Jack constantly, it now wasn't, it was pointing away from him. Now that Cutler knew of Kate being alive by retrieving this information from Jack, the arrow turned to an unknown direction. The corners of Cutler's mouth curled into what looked like a careful smile. It proved by the change of the arrow's direction that Jack was indeed telling the truth.

_End of flashback_

Drifting along the waves on the flag of the East India Trading Company where he met his defeat some minutes ago, Cutler's thoughts were running loose. There was a fire inside of him that had been extinguished a long time ago, but it had been ignited and burned stronger than ever. There was still a way to get her back and he would do everything in his power to reach his goal.

So in the end, just before the Endeavour was blown to pieces, just before Cutler found out the Flying Dutchman was no longer on his side, he couldn't have killed Jack, not even in front of the whole Armada. Cutler could have ordered the Endeavour to attack. But after Jack had told him about everything, he couldn't kill him, he needed him as he was the only person in the world to ever have escaped from the Locker. So Cutler numbed by doubt decided to give up everything he and his Company had ever fought for.

So it was true what they said, love would make you risk everything at any cost..


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts were Dead Man's Chest starts. I will try to make it as clear as possible where the story in the timeline of the original movies takes place.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Months before Elizabeth Swann and William Turner's wedding takes place (Dead Man's Chest)_

_Location: London_

Chapter 1

Cutler Beckett sighed as he moved around in his office. Marching up and down a quick pace as he was waiting for something. It was dark, the evening had struck in the large city of London. Inside the richly decorated head office of the East India Trading Company, the light of the candle's lit up the room just enough for Cutler to browse through some documents. It was when a knock on the door he lowered the papers he had been studying for some hours now, the thing he was waiting for, it finally arrived. Cutler watched as he opened the door, a soaked Mr. Mercer was holding up a certain item in his hand, wrapped in dark brown parchment paper to protect it from the weather.

Just a little later Cutler's hands were browsing quickly through the pages of a book, the item he just received. Taking in all the information that was written in black ink that was close to disappearing from the old crumbling pages.

He had managed to get possession of a legendary book, it had been expensive and difficult to get his hands on but Cutler had always been a collector of supernatural artifacts and with the help of some noblemen, he once had done a few favors for, he managed to collect the old legendary book he had been searching for years.

Cutler's eyes moved down the pages, taking in the secret information that might even the King himself wasn't aware of. Information on the most powerful supernatural legends and where to find them.

Then it was there, the name he had been searching for; Davy Jones, a man whom's image was printed in his mind. The story learned Cutler about the myth of how Davy Jones hundreds of years ago had cut out his own heart to relieve himself of the pain of heartbreak and loss, after falling in love with a certain goddess named Calypso.

After reading a few pages Cutler felt like there was a stone inside his stomach. It wasn´t like he felt remorse for this Captain of the Flying Dutchman, quite on the contrary, but after his own experience, Cutler understood what could possibly drive a person to cut out his own heart. It felt like a curse, loving someone that wasn't there to love one in return. It had started to sound appealing to cut out your heart and hide it from the world, somewhere the pain couldn't reach you. Cutler's heart had been frozen as if it was standing still in time. There was no space left for him to feel affection, compassion or anything other than the bond of a business relationship in which only he found profit. There was a hole in his heart, a large gap that would stay there forever. He felt numb, but sometimes, mostly when he was alone with his thoughts, Cutler felt a glimpse of the pain, the love he had experienced and mostly the feeling of missing. It was when the bright face surrounded by red hair locks, emerald eyes and perfect smiling rosy lips inside the small portrait miniature in his hand he carried with him in his pocket most times, watching back at him those feelings of what makes one human returned to him. It was pleasant to feel alive again, but mostly it tore his wounded heart even more to see the face of the only person he truly trusted, respected and loved, once, when she hadn't been ripped away from this world.

Cutler gazing into the dark after staring at the little portrait, quickly moved it down into the pocket of his vest, trying to put away the feeling that ached his heart. His eyes lowered back to the pages.

Hours passed, it was deep within the night, but Cutler was used to little sleep. His work as the director of the Company, together with his own personal investigation, made him almost mortal to sleep. At night there was no one to bother him and the silence and peace of the night made it possible for him to think. His eyes tried to read quickly, without skipping any information. There was this chest, hidden from the world, rumored to hold something that would give the owner eternal power of the sea, over Davy Jones himself. This was it, this was what Cutler needed to get his long wanted revenge. With this, he could control the man that took everything from him, together with the control over piracy and the world.

Days, weeks, months passed. In the middle of a rainy afternoon, Cutler's boots echoed across the wooden floor of his London office. His hands carrying Company documents, busy with everything that surrounded his work as the director. Surrounded by a few of his Lieutenants it was then Cutler, for just a slight moment, wasn't thinking about this chest and his personal goal. He had arrived at a point where it almost felt impossible to find it. No leads, no plan, no starting point.

But it was only after almost losing hope, a large flame of news right from out of the Caribbean was spread, that would ignite Cutler's hope beyond expectation.

Mercer arrived at the office, his dark gloved hands carrying a pile of parchments and the London newspaper that he spread across Cutler's large wooden desk. Cutler recognized the look in Mercer's dark eyes. There was a lead.

'You're all dismissed' Cutler's strict voice moved through the busy office. It was quickly the Lieutenants reacted to the command given, and soon, after Cutler signed even the guards to leave as well, the office returned to silence.

'I think I might have found something interesting, Milord' Mr. Mercer spoke quickly, with an expression on his face that could be described as smiling, but it was probably more of a smirk.

'Very interesting..' Mercer continued, his voice was mixed in with the rain tapping on the lead glass windows. Cutler moved to the large doors of the office and locked them to be sure no one could hear anything. After that, his feet quickly carried him to the desk where the documents and newspapers were spread across the wood.

The London newspaper was carrying a large article at the front, and Cutler read the title out loud.

'Biggest pirate of all time arrested but freed by the authority itself?!' Cutler's confused voice hollowed across the empty office. Reading the article as fast as possible he had to swallow seeing a name that was printed on his mind, a name he would never forget.

'Jack Sparrow..' Cutler whispered after finishing the article that didn't contain a lot of information. It told of the escape of a pirate condemned to death in the city of Port Royal in the Caribbean, and it was rumored the authority of this island let the criminal escape the very same day.

'This article is a very short version of the story that will amaze you, Milord. Our spies present in the Caribbean arrived back in London today and they brought along a lot more detailed logbook with the whole story' Mercer handed over a large pile of parchment.

Everything could wait, Cutler had to read this logbook that might be a starting point to anything at all. A few hours later Cutler relieved himself of a sigh, a hopeful one.

'Unbelievable. At the Isla de Muerta, the Royal Navy fought against a crew of pirates. Where Jack Sparrow himself was caught and condemned to death by our old friend Governor Swann himself. But.. he set him free' Cutler was confused but hopefull and watched Mercer's almost grinning face. At times Cutler felt like Mercer's sense of revenge seemed bigger than his own.

'I know it might not be the way to the chest you are seeking, Milord. But two birds, one stone..' Mercer spoke of Cutler's revenge on both Jack and Governor Swann. Mercer being the only one, as Cutler's spy, to know of his original plan, the revenge against Davy Jones. But this was too good to be true, this added a whole other dimension to Cutler's plan. Two people who had been part of his great loss, happened to cross paths.

'Oh..' Mercer whispered and reached for the pocked in his long black, soaked by the rain, coat.

'I might have found an invitation to start your plan, Sir' Mercer was holding up a pretty decorated piece of white parchment. Cutler's eyes moved across the card that seemed to be an invitation to a wedding, and he immediately recognized a name, Elizabeth Swann.

It was then Cutler realized this was perfect timing for his revenge on Weatherby Swann. After all those years, it was his time to stop a wedding.

More months passed. Even though there wasn't a way to the chest of Davy Jones yet, this was a start, Cutler could feel it. His black tricorne hat blocked the sunlight as his eyes beheld the grand Endeavour at the docks of London. The day had come. With three warrants for arrest, a lot more investigation on what happened in the Caribbean now almost a year ago and the plan for his grand revenge, Cutler entered his ship to start his journey to Port Royal.

It had been quite a while, being in London for years, Cutler hadn't set foot onto his beloved ship for a long time. It remembered him of old times when Kate was still around. Entering his office the fingers of his left hand moved along the wood of his large chair, where he sat down and watched the room that had been so much more alive before, a long, long time ago. The silence now surrounding him, while the ship was being prepared to leave, was almost peaceful. His eyes settled on the big painting of himself in the corner of the captain's quarters. The painting that was created by her hands, it was her gift and Cutler had never been able to get rid of it, even though he sometimes felt like the picture of the man inside the frame to be a monster, a monster who hadn't been able to protect her. But still, he did not remove the painting, as it was touched by her hands and therefore precious to him.

Later that evening, after reading a ton more books Cutler had to give in to his body asking for sleep. His eyelids where almost closing, no matter how hard he fought against his sleep, at one point he had to give in. The light of his lantern followed him into his bedchamber, next to the office. Once again a stone hit the bottom of his stomach. The bed, still there like it hadn't changed after all this time. Cutler tried to remove the thoughts from his mind and give in to sleep, but his eye caught something with moving down the lantern on his nightstand. There was a small green trunk in the corner of the room. Something was pulling him towards the trunk, covered in tick dust after placing his hand on the lid. Cutler pulled the lid up and suddenly remembered, by the stuff inside, who it belonged to before. Golden curls that formed into letters covered the inside of the lid, where it spelled: K. Florence.

Cutler's heart skipped a beat, and he wondered how he could have ever forgotten it was here. Part of her belongings had been hidden inside his cabin without even knowing it. He had to grin softly, searching through the trunk filled with books, she had always been a big reader, just like himself. Suddenly Cutler realized something. Inside her trunk full of books, there had to be her mother's books as well. Her mother had been the greatest collector of ancient legendary books about every legend of the seven seas. As soon as Cutler realized this his hand was carefully searching through the books inside. Not long after he raised a pocket-sized dark red book in his hand. Cutler returned quickly to his desk, as his night rest had to be on hold once again, and he started roaming through the pages of the old book carefully. There were a lot of ancient artifacts described inside the book, but nothing quite useful. Until Cutler read on one of the pages something that caught his interest.

'The thing you want most..' his voice whispered while his eyes roamed across the pages as fast as possible. There was a compass, a compass that instead of pointing north, would guide you to the thing you wanted, desired, and loved the most. This was it, this was what Cutler needed to get his hands on. This way he was able to find to the chest and reach his goal. There was a picture, a drawing of what the compass looked like, to Cutler's surprise it was a detailed drawing. Putting away the little book inside the jacket on his armchair, Cutler decided to rest in the last hours of the night, before the search for this artifact would start.

A few weeks passed. Early in the morning, Cutler moved up the deck, where sailors were busy guiding the Endeavour into the direction of the Caribbean. Seagulls screaming and the waves created by the hull of the large blue and yellow ship was heard while he arrived at the back of the deck. After a little while, as Cutler had commanded no one to disturb him so he could study the little red book be had found a little more for what by now felt like the hundredth time, Mercer arrived. Cutler signed him to enter the back of the Endeavour.

'According to our calculations, we will arrive just in time for the wedding' Mercer's voice mumbled, even though it was barely hearable cause of the waves rushing. Cutler nodded slightly almost ignoring him while holding a magnifying glass to study the pages of the little red book. Mercer moved down his head to his master to dismiss himself but suddenly tried to get a better look at the drawing Cutler was investigating.

'Must be a total coincidence, Sir, but Jack Sparrow had a compass just like that' Mercer spoke while pointing towards the drawing, almost grinning while thinking back to the day Jack was branded a pirate, inside Cutler's office about thirteen years back now. During Jack's arrest, Mercer had held onto his effects for a little while. Recognizing this exact same compass, and how Mercer had laughed at the fact Jack was carrying around a broken compass for no reason.

'That idiot carried it around like it meant something to him. While it wasn't even pointing north' Mercer continued now almost laughing with his dark voice. He slightly bowed down his head towards Cutler before making his leave down the stairs, into the direction of the front deck. Cutler had moved up his eyes to Mercer now almost disappeared from his sight, his jaw almost dropped and moving down his magnifying glass a soft sigh escaped Cutler's lungs. Of course, of course it was Jack of all people, who was carrying around the compass that would lead Cutler to his goal. And it was obvious Jack knew the value of this ancient artifact as well. Now all that was left, was to figure out if Jack still carried it with him after all those years, and how to take it from him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black drops moved down from the heavens above, landing on the dark fabric of a cloak, then traveling down back into the ocean, mixing in with the saltwater that seemed just as black as the sky above. Some drops made its way down onto the skin of the man wearing the black cloak and black tricorn hat, dripping down into his neck where the icy cold made him move slightly and adjust his grip in the saddle of the horse carrying him.

Waves crashed against the hull of the small longboat where this large white stallion was tamed by the man inside the saddle. The large beast blew some of the cold drops from its nostrils. In the ocean, the oars were rushing down into the dark abyss underneath and pushed the longboats through the water in a fast phase. And what soon felt to be an abandoned beach was in sight, the sand just as pitched black by the storm that struck the island, the island of Port Royal.

About a two dozen longboats arrived at the beach, the small hulls piercing the wet sand where they aground. A handful of sailors tried with all their strength to pull the vessels on dry land. As soon as the boats fully arrived men wearing red coats and carrying muskets marched out of the vessels and quickly formed a line a few miles away from the surf.

There would have been the sound of the large white horse inside one of the longboats entering the beach with a graceful jump, but the hooves of the large stallion made a soft pound landing on the sand, which after its owner steered the animal along the line of men in position.

The town of Port Royal was taken, booted feet marched down the muddy streets, red-coated soldiers everywhere. Doors where closed and townpeople hit within their homes.

The destination of this journey came in sight. The chapel where the big wedding should have taken place was empty, the only sound came from raindrops tapping into the empty china teacups spread across a large table. The rain had destroyed everything, decorations came down by the strength of the water coming from above and the chapel that was supposed to be a place for celebration at this very moment, seemed almost like a funeral. The guests had fled and it only were the soldiers now entering the large chapel, that looked out over a cliff above the ocean, where the altar was awaiting.

Only one figure moved upfront inside the chapel, behind him the large group of soldiers came to a halt. Two black boots moved now too in its halt, just underneath the roof of the chapel where the rain couldn't reach. On the jagged cobblestones, one of the boots slightly higher up the uneven ground made the figure stand tall. His back toward the soldiers Cutler was looking out over the large cliff, with at the end the altar.

The same sight, the same sight Cutler had printed inside his mind. Thirteen years back when it had been his wedding and his love that was supposed to stand there, at the very end, at the edge of the cliff by the altar. But the female figure Cutler was watching at this very moment was not his beloved fiance he lost all those years ago. It was the daughter of a man who had done him great pain in the past. The man that had put everything into motion, with the death of Cutler's love in the end. It was all his fault, together with Jack Sparrow, Governor Weatherby Swann was going to pay for everything. He was going to pay for what had happened all those years back when it was Culter himself waiting outside the altar, just as Elizabeth Swann right now crouched down, waiting for her fiance that would never come.

´Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long' Cutler spoke with his voice echoing through the chapel. He had to hold back a grin by the sight of Governor Swann marching through the crowd of guests that had shown up again after Will Turner, Elizabeth's fiance, had been brought in by Cutler's men, shackled like a criminal. The Governor's face seemed pale, and the stress showing on his face was something Cutler recognized from the last time he had seen him, he had never been particularly good at hiding his nerves.

'My apologies for arriving without an invention. That cannot be your daughter, little Elizabeth?' Cutler spoke while watching Elizabeth who had earlier moved through the chapel in a fast phase and now stood tall next to her fiance. Her eyes seemed dark and full of anger, staring into his direction. And even though Cutler was sure she wouldn't recognize him from all those years back, he wondered whether she still remembered Kate, she had to right?

'Cutler Beckett?' Governor Swann's voice now echoed through the chapel, his eyebrows raised.

'It's Lord, now, actually' Cutler remembered Governor Swann not accepting Cutler's rank all those years ago when they crossed paths when he had only just become the director of the East India Trading Company. The Governor had known better but he had always felt like he could treat Cutler like dirt. This opportunity gave Cutler a moment to rub it in his face once more.

A moment later Mr. Mercer next to Cutler's side presented him the warrants Cutler had arranged months ago in London. The three warrants for the arrest of Elizabeth Swann, William Turner and James Norrington. All guilty of the freeing of Jack Sparrow nearly a year back. Cutler heard Governors Swann almost choke when he read the part of the punishment for his daughter, which was death. Cutler didn't feel any regret seeing the desperate eyes of the Governor hover from him to Elizabeth and Will, too stressed about the situation, but the young couple seemed more willing to fight. Especially Elizabeth didn't hide her sharp tongue.

'We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with' Elizabeth hissed in Cutler's direction.

Elizabeth wasn't the little child Cutler remembered from all those years ago and it amazed him with only the few words he heard her speak now right in front of him, how Elizabeth seem to resemble Kate in a way. The way she spoke without hesitance, her strong character and despite being in a room of men she allowed herself to speak up and fight, just like Kate always did. It was one of the reasons he always carried such admiration for his lost fiance. Cutler wondered for just a slight moment if Elizabeth had learned these traits from Kate, in the few months she had traveled with her back then. And there it was again, that pinch, that pain in the bottom of his stomach as yet another memory of Kate passed his mind. But he tried to swallow away the pain and Cutler had mastered the skill of hiding his emotions over the years to well. And so his dark eyes raised to both Elizabeth and Will after he asked them for his next target for revenge, Jack Sparrow.

' "Captain" Jack Sparrow!' both Elizabeth and Will spoke up at the same time.

'Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might' Cutler followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and commands! Do not hesitate to let me know what you think, your comments always brighten up my day so much! A short chapter but something to keep you warm while more will follow soon.
> 
> Regarding the story: I'm not quite a big fan of fanfiction that follows the exact storyline of the movies itself, with only adding in OC's and such. So I won't write about every scene in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End (since we arrived at that moment in Kate and Cutler's timeline). But sometimes I will add in a few scenes from the movies and extend them so this fanfiction ties in with the movies seamlessly ha-ha, but I will try to make it as short as possible. I am still figuring out how I want to do this in the future chapters, so PLEASE please let me know if you have any good ideas :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Floating upon the wind, long red curls waved graciously around, which touched by the candlelight almost seemed made of gold strings. A white gown twirled and twirled in circles as the figure wearing it kept on spinning and spinning around. Dancing seductively and swaying like following the movements of the ocean´s waves. Feet carrying the figure closer and closer until the figure still dancing created a shadow now standing before the end of a bed. The light behind it showing the curves of the slender body, bending down and crawling onto the bed, the red silken sheets moving along with the hands of the figure approaching. Getting close now, so, so close.

Three slender fingers moved down his chest to the fabric of his cravat, two emerald eyes stared deeply, so deep it could enter someone´s soul, and one rosy cheek touched the side of his face. The sent of English roses entered his nostrils while the touch of a warm breath behind his ear made him pleasantly shiver. The reddish-pink glossy lips that came from the shadow of the figure´s face moved closer and closer until the breath that had been playing with his neck hairs, now almost touched his lips. Opening his mouth welcoming the beautiful lips it felt like his heart would burst from his chest.

Cutler arose from his bed with a scream. Sweaty and breathing like his life depended on it. His chest risen from the mattress Cutler tried to control his breathing as his heart was beating in a quick rhythm. Looking around while sitting up with the red silken sheets of his bed still covering his legs, he watched his empty bedroom covered in the dark of the night. It had no use, sleeping was pointless if this dream kept on hunting him. It was a dream that hadn't come to pass many times, but Cutler figured the dream came back to him after he invaded Port Royal, after arresting Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. It was their wedding that had remembered Cutler of the wedding he would have had, once, a long time ago. It had awoken something in him that welcomed this dream for the last couple of nights.

Cutler too realized it wasn't just a dream, it was a nightmare at the same time. It was about an unreachable desire, torture because even while dreaming it, it all seemed so real. But when waking up Cutler had to realize it was just his subconsciousness remembering every single part of his beloved and long lost fiance, Kate. Making him relive it all. Her smell, her touch, her appearance. Being awake Cutler had to come down to earth to see it all fade away from his view, this dream was a nightmare because it was showing him, someone, he could never feel, touch or hold again.

Cutler carried his feet to the floor where his boots still standing next to the bed waited for him. Slowly getting up Cutler decided to dress and start his day, even though it was the middle of the night. It was when he finished dressing there was a loud knock on the door of his bedroom, the door that was a side entry from the beach of the building. Opening the door Cutler faced Mr. Mercer, slightly breathing as if he had been in a fight. But Mercer always managed to carry a calm face.

'Milord, as we predicted the Governor tried to sent word to the King, to see if he could get Miss Swann away from Port Royal and sent her to England..' Mercer started and Cutler carried himself outside with his lantern that was next to his bed on the nightstand, he closed the door behind him entering the balcony watching the docks of Port Royal.

'Of course, I managed to stop the Governor. We took him to the cells of the Fort, now that we have a reason to lock him up. Releasing his daughter from the prison made him guilty as well' Mercer continued with his Scottish accent while he watched his master in the darkness of the night, with only the orange hue of the candlelight touching their faces.

'But?' like Cutler could read his mind, he sensed Mercer wasn't done with his report.

'Miss Swann has escaped. Even before we could get to the carriage Governor Swann was moving her in, she was gone' Mercer spoke quickly with a growl to his voice. Cutler cursed something unintelligible. Mercer handed Cutler over the paperwork of his report.

'Search for her, I might have an idea what her next step will be. Get enough men to guard the docks, I think once she will have her hands on what she wants, she will be leaving Port Royal' Cutler ordered Mercer without any emotion to his tone. Mercer bowed his head down fast and his black boots echoed on the wood of the balcony, entering the beach and disappearing in the darkness.

Cutler's sigh moved over the wind that carried it into silence. He decided a drink would do him well, as his mind still wandered off to the dream some minutes ago. Walking mindlessly staring at the report Mercer brought him, carrying his lantern in his other hand, Cutler arrived at his desk where he moved down the lantern as his eyes caught something suspicious. The box with letters, in which he wanted to put the report, had been opened and touched by someone other than himself some hours ago. Cutler's hand opened the box carrying the Company's logo and looking inside he noticed the letters of marque missing. And then it all clicked inside Cutler's mind, it could only be one person stealing the letters, now at this moment in the dept of the night.

'No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes' Cutler staring into the darkness spoke as if speaking to a ghost. But he was right, there was a shadow marching from the curtains of his office behind him. It was Elizabeth Swann herself.

As soon as Cutler turned around he recognized the face he had seen before, not only just recently when he arrested both her and her fiance, but years ago when she had been only about seven years old. Kate had loved that little hopeless girl, and she had fought to keep Elizabeth Swann on the right path. But here they were, years later, like Kate had predicted the future, Elizabeth Swann had indeed joined the other side, working alongside pirates as she had always dreamed of.

Now here, with a pistol to his chest, standing right before him Elizabeth spoke of Isla the Muerta. Cutler almost had to hold a grin as he realized Elizabeth though the compass Cutler desired would direct him to the Isla the Muerta and the cursed chest. It proved him she was still the foolish young girl he remembered from all those years back.

'You haven't raised an alarm' Elizabeth suddenly noted while holding the gun tightly. Cutler smiled weakly.

'This does not seem to be a situation I cannot handle' Cutler answered while Elizabeth's eyes seemed dark.

Cutler could have warned his guards indeed, but they would have knocked her down of even would have shot her. It wasn't he cared for her wellbeing but someone else would have. Cutler still remembered the promise he made Kate, all those years ago, to not ever harm Elizabeth on his revenge on Governor Swann. Kate's lovely voice still ringed inside his mind like it were only days ago. He woke quickly again by Elizabeth pressing the gun underneath his chin. Cutler watched her taking the gun from the safety switch as it clicked. She moved him to his desk.

'Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night' Elizabeth spoke boldly while she pushed the letters of marque onto his chest, into his hands. Cutler stared alongside Elizabeth into the darkness and for a moment he felt that pinch in his stomach again. So did he never made it to his wedding night.

'So I did. A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes. You make great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom' Cutler remarked, he just wanted to see Elizabeth's reaction, there had been something in the way Elizabeth had spoken of Jack before, and Cutler couldn't quite tell what it was. But her reaction was more than enough.

'These aren't going to Jack!' Elizabeth tried to hide her surprised face and then Cutler knew. He might be able to use this in the near future, if Elizabeth meant something to Jack as well, this could be leverage.

'Oh really? To ensure Mister Turner's freedom, then? I'll still want that Compass. Consider that in your calculations' Cutler spoke. Elizabeth turned and moved along the balcony, past Cutler's sleeping guard who was supposed to be on duty, and she disappeared like a ghost among the shadows.

Cutler felt hate boil in his veins, this foolish girl thinking she could threaten him just like that. Cutler emerges into the light of the moon on the balcony where Elizabeth escaped and when seeing the guard sleeping he feels like there is but one option to learn his guard to never sleep at his station. Without thinking Cutler kicks the guard from his chair, which makes the tall lad fall to the ground but quickly stands up. Shocked to see his master's face and moving his musket straight again the guard quickly bows his head to apologize and turns to stand guard again. After his command without words given by Cutler, the guard moves out on the beach.

Cutler now alone sighs to calm himself down and looks out at the Caribbean night, the warm waters, gentle wind, stars burning in the clear sky. He wondered for a moment, whether Kate would have been proud. Whether she would be proud of how he handled the situation and let Elizabeth go, to make sure she wouldn't get harmed, just like he promised Kate. Cutler's eyes traveled down, the chair that carried the sleeping guard was tilted to the side, kicked down by his black boot some seconds ago. For a moment Cutler had to grin, he knew Kate would definitely not have been proud of this, and lowering his head to conceal his genuine smile Cutler could almost hear her voice preaching him not to be so hard on his men, her beautiful soft voice..


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! Please let me know what you think about the chapters so far by leaving a comment, those always brighten up my day :D
> 
> Regarding the story: I don't want to skip the movies of course but going through them rather quickly because of only Cutler's perspective, for now, thinking about Kate and such. As soon as we come to the movie parts (pirates 3) were Jack and Cutler meet again after all those years, we will see more perspective from Jack too.
> 
> Enjoy loves!

Chapter 4

It was almost amusing, the tall Governor Swann, standing right in front of him, wigless, powerless, shackled inside his office in Port Royal. Cutler removed a sword from its sheath, a sword that had belonged to James Norrington, another fugitive running from justice.

Playing with the sword Cutler turned it over, displaying the fact he had quite a talent and experience handling a sword. For a moment he felt like showing off, but it wasn't in Cutler's nature to do that, at least not while 'she' wasn't around

Cutler tried to remove another memory entering his mind and quickly spoke to Governor Swann staring at him.

'There's something to knowing the exact shape of the world and one's place in it, don't you agree?' Cutler spoke of the Governor's rude behavior from the past. He had never had respect towards Cutler, and now he was here, shackled like a criminal, with nowhere to go. The Governor's own actions haunted him in the end.

'I assure you, there are not necessary' Governor Swann raised his shackled arms. True, the Governor was not at all a threat, just a weak old man. But Cutler had to admit to himself he quite enjoyed the sight of Governor Swann being so powerless.

'I had you brought here because I thought you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your daughter' Cutler continued, ignoring the Governors cry for freedom.

The Governor seemed calm, but his nerves were revealed as soon as he asked if his daughter, Elizabeth Swann, was safe. Cutler couldn't guaranty her safety, in that he felt like he failed Kate, but she would understand, surely she would understand, that it was revenge on the Governor that was more important and that Elizabeth's escape was out of his hands, right?

'Our ships are in pursuit and justice will be dispensed by cannonade and cutlass, and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal. I personally find it distasteful to even contemplate the horror facing all those on board' Cutler felt his stomach turn talking about it, but he didn't show it on his face. It sure would be a horror aboard the ships that were attacked by the Company. It reminded him of his own experience aboard the hostile pirate ship all those years ago, it had made him weaker when it came to a display of all the horror that was going on aboard those ships. But he wouldn't show anyone. The only person he felt free to talk about it to, was long gone..

'Shall I remove these shackles?' Cutler spoke with almost pity to his voice, provoking a reaction from the Governor. A slight smile showed upon Cutler's face once the Governor asked Cutler to save his daughter, this time begging him to save a loved one. Just like Cutler had bagged Governor Swann all those years ago to not hurt Kate just before he kidnapped her. And it was then Cutler was reminded of what the Governor had told him just before he had forced Kate into the carriage that he used to take her with him.

'So you see, Mercer, every man has a price he will willingly accept. Even for what he hopes never to sell'

Weeks passed. Cutler had become aware that rumor runs quickly in the Caribbean and he was not the only one who knew of the legend. It seemed this so-called chest, the chest of Davy Jones, within his hidden heart, was no longer a secret. It was to one man´s doing that Cutler´s secret mission was revealed to the world. Together with Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner, Jack Sparrow had been searching for the chest as well. To save his own skin, to get away from the deal Jack made all those years ago with the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, so he could save his own ship, now known as the Black Pearl.

Cutler had felt even more anger towards the man, the man he shared so much history with. Jack might not know exactly Cutler´s plan, what he would do with Davy Jones´ power once he got it, but still, Cutler couldn´t ignore the fact that Jack was once again crossing him in his goals, his revenge.

Cutler sat in silent behind his desk at the Company´s main office in Port Royal. The thoughts of Jack Sparrow still bugging him after all these years kept on invading his mind. His face dark he stared at the edge of his desk. Only hoping those bloody pirates wouldn´t run away with the chest, hoping the Company men and Mr. Mercer would be in time to sail to Isla Cruces to find the chest. It was a race, a scavenger hunt and the first one to arrive would win.

Mercer entered the office, his face quite joyful, for how much joy his dark weathered face even could radiate.

'The last of our ships has returned' Mercer spoke while Cutler's dark eyes lifted from the spot he had been staring at to Mercer.

'Is there any news on the chest?' Cutler mumbled, not expecting any good news.

'None. But... one of the ships did pick up a man adrift at sea. He had these' Mercer moved forward and stopped right in front of Cutler, with only the large wooden desk in between and dropped the Letters of Marque on Cutler's desk. Cutler was surprised to see the little bundle of parchment, wrapped in the brown leather case that was supposed to be signed by Jack.

That same day, only an hour earlier Mercer had arrived at the docks of Port Royal, where one of the large ships, carrying the East India Trading Company's flag waving graciously in the wind, had just docked. The Company's Captain informed Mercer of a certain stranded man they had found adrift at sea, not far from Isla Cruces. Mercer watched a man being pulled across the gangplank by one of the redcoats, entering the land. The man's attire seemed familiar, of a higher class, but by the look of his hygiene, he almost looked like a commoner or even a pirate. Two green-brown eyes watched Mercer fearfully and he was stopped right in front of him.

'Why were you so close to Isla Cruces, Mr...?' Mercer started while escorting him inland.

'Norrington, James Norrington, Sir' James started speaking quickly like he didn't want to waste any time. Mercer noticed James taking something from underneath his coat. The guard next to them wanted to raise his musket but Mercer signed it was alright and stopped walking. James revealed a little leather bundle, wrapped closed with a few strings, and Mercer immediately recognized it. It were the Letters of Marque. Taking it from James rather roughly Mercer opened it and noticed Cutler's signature and seal stamp at the bottom. He also discovered another signature, at the place where Jack Sparrow's one should have been. It seemed James Norrington had signed them himself. Mercer let out a hearable sigh and started pulling James by his arm rather roughly.

'Sir.. where are you taking me? I need to speak to Lord Beckett!' James started talking quickly. Mercer rolled his eyes, yet another man trying to get an audience with his master. It had probably been about twice a dozen men that had tried to trick both Mercer and Cutler into making them think they had something valuable. Information, letters of prove, or even Davy Jones' heart itself. Mercer had laughed at the second man, only a week ago, trying to convince Mercer that he was in possession of the heart itself. The man was hung, only the day after when it was proved it was just an attempt to be rewarded, ranked, as many knew Lord Cutler Beckett was a generous man to those who helped his mission. Besides, it proved that gossip was going fast in the Caribbean. Both Cutler and Mercer had tried to hide their mission to get Davy Jones' heart, but because of Jack Sparrow and his friends, the whole world by now seemed to know that the legend is real.

'Where did you get these Mr. Norrington? These letters aren't yours to keep and defiantly not yours to sign' Mercer stopped not far away from the large building still at the edge of the beach, where the prisons stored more and more pirates every day. James heard the screams from behind the wooden door that would lead him to a cell of his own.

'I.. cannot say. But I have to see his Lordship, quickly. There are pirates on the loose, Sir' James felt the heart of Davy Jones beating in his coat, against the rhythm of his own. He had gained possession of the heart, fighting Jack Sparrow and Will Turner on Isla Cruces. James knew if he was going to give the heart to Mercer now, he might kill him on sight, James knew he wasn't of value to them and he wouldn't let that happen. He knew it would only be by Lord Beckett himself, with witnesses in the room, that he was going to get something out of it. So James needed to find a way to get an audience with Lord Beckett, and quickly, or it might cost him his head.

'James Norrington. I've heard of your failed mission near Tripoli, where you decided to run the Royal Navy's ship and your crew into a hurricane and by that losing your position. It was Lord Beckett himself that sent out the warrant for your arrest, and here you are? Did you really think you would get away with it? Be honest, you are only here to save your own skin. Am I correct?' Mercer spoke, his hand still roughly wrapped around James' arm.

'If you know my reputation, then you also know how much I want revenge on Jack Sparrow, personal revenge, he destroyed my life. I can help the Company, Sir. I know what Sparrow might be doing next!' Mercer rolled his eyes and tried to pull James' tall body along, but he had his boot dug into the sand of the beach.

'I know Lord Beckett personally wants revenge on Jack, just as much as I do..' James spoke while staring Mercer into his dark brown eyes. There was a swallow heard from Mercer, he was not able to hide his surprise.

'How do you know about Lord Beckett's 'personal' revenge on Jack Sparrow?' Mercer spoke about something he had sworn an oath not to ever speak about. Not to speak about why Cutler wanted revenge on Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones. Mercer was surprised James knew about it, but he wasn't quite sure if he was trustworthy yet.

'I.. was aboard the Black Pearl for some time. When the Letters of Marque arrived together with Elizabeth Swann aboard the Pearl they spoke of why Lord Beckett would want Jack to sign the Letters. Jack saw it as a trap, rather than a pardon for all his crimes throughout the years. At first, I didn't understand, but Jack later explained to me why Lord Beckett might want Jack. For revenge.. to avenge someone that died by Jack's doing, someone that was important to Lord Beckett. Jack spoke of a name that I happened to be familiar with..' James continued and Mercer tried not to listen with his mouth ajar.

'I knew Katherina Florence..' James spoke with emotion to his voice. Mercer took a step back, for a slight moment his eyes showed emotion in return, but before his dark eyes betrayed him he removed his vision from James and dragged him away from the guards nearby. James for a moment felt relieved as Mercer moved him away from the cells.

'You fool, don't speak her name so openly, so.. close to his Lordship's office door' Mercer moved up his eyes and signed James who looked up aswell. It was the balcony now just above them, the entrance to Cutler's office where the doors were open, welcoming in a warm breeze.

'Why?' was the only word James could speak. Mercer recognized sadness in the way he spoke. It was clear James had met her too, and they seemed to have been something that could have been close to friendship.

'I swore an oath, by Lord Beckett's command to not speak her name ever again' Mercer quickly removed the words from his lips.

'So I guess Davy Jones is not the only man trying to hide away his heart from the world after losing love..' James spoke softly and calmy. It was silent for a minute like both men tried to take a moment. But Mercer quickly wrapped his hand around James' arm again, squeezing it hard.

'Alright, I will grant you your audience with Lord Beckett. But do not, I repeat, do not speak her name or speak of her in any way, not ever. Do you understand?' Mercer watched up to James strictly as he was much taller. James felt a relieve enter his stomach that was pinching all that time. He bowed down his head in a nodding way.

'Oh, and do not make me regret this decision, or the gallows will await you still' Mercer spoke before James was removed from his sight by one of the Admirals of the Company. Mercer coughed and tried to remove the emotion from his face and straightening his jacket he entered Cutler's office.

'I took the liberty of filling in my name' not much later it was James standing in the corner of Cutler's office. Holding the Letters of Marque Cutler had noticed the filled in line, he recognized the name that signed it. His eyes went by a man that was unrecognizable. His filthy clothes filled the room with seawater sent. Cutler signed him to come closer.

'If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade. D'you have the Compass?' Cutler spoke calmly.

'Better' Norrginton spoke and raising his hand, earlier removing the brown pouch from his coat he moved it down on the desk with a pound.

'The heart of Davy Jones' James continued. Cutler was struck silent, he bowed over and remarked the smell of dead meat as flies swarmed above the brown pouch on his desk. Cutler couldn't believe his eyes once he had straightened himself from his armchair and had peeked inside the pouch, where indeed the magical heart was pounding, it almost pounded just as fast as his own heart did.

'It's remarkable' were the only words Cutler could get from his lips.

'I take it I've won commission as a privateer?' James asked.

Cutler raised his eyes, his lips formed into something that looked like a smile, a smile that had been absent for a long time. This was it, this was how Cutler was going to get his revenge. Lost in his thoughts he looked back at James Norrington asking for something in return, before Cutler answered.

'Oh I think, better'

It did not matter how many men he had to reward to gain his goal. It was for her, all for her..


	6. Chapter 5

_At the beginning of At World's End, just before the song has been sung.._

_Location: Unknown?_

Chapter 5

People disappear all the time. Sailors get lost at sea before they wash up ashore. Children stray from their parents just before they're welcomed back by warm hands and embrace. Young women run away from their homes in the hope to find true love. Most are found eventually. Disappearances, after all, have explanations.. usually.

Strange how it felt like she remembered so little, from her life before this 'place'. And even though she didn't want it to be the only memory she could recall at this very moment, it was this last vided memory that stayed with her the most. Swallowed by the waves, never to see the last ray lights of the sun setting in the ocean.

These emerald eyes framed by long red locks of hair, now watching back into a broken dusty mirror, staring so long at the pale face of the young woman inside the reflection. Kate almost forgot who it was inside that mirror, but it was getting slowly back to her. Each day that passed, just a little more.

This place, this other world, that haunting dream that seemed endless, was making her head foggy. Until something, sometimes the smallest things remembered her of the life she had before, and like a puzzle, it started to fall into place and all come back to her. Like the moment Kate noticed, after staring back at her own reflection long enough and while removing a small curl of hair from her face, the line on her left-hand ring finger. There had been something there for quite a time, the slight tan line and the dent in her skin must have been carrying a ring. And suddenly she remembered quite clearly how it had gotten there. An emerald too... why was she constantly thinking about an emerald? Ah yes, the ring, the ring that had meant so much to her.

She gave up on trying to remember constantly most days, or at least what felt like days. Time was something she couldn't really grasp right now. It wasn't like the sun was rising and setting from what she could see, it was just light whenever it was light and dark.. very dark at moments that sometimes seemed to get out of nowhere.

Moving from her place at the small dressing table Kate strolled to the only window inside the room, an old creaky window from which the paint was peeling off, the same old paint that covered her dressing table. Her sight rested on the endless nothingness she had seen for what felt like a hundred times. Kate had panicked and had tried to escape this place many times the first days she had spent inside this room after she had woken. But she had soon learned it was impossible. It was her home now, even though she didn't know why, how, and where she had ended up.

It was only just when something that looked like dawn had settled in, and Kate had just woken from what felt like an eternal sleep, an important memory passed her mind, a memory of her life before all this. And a name.. a name that kept on entering her mind, but she couldn't really remember it as it kept on slipping her mind again as she was thinking about it for too long.

Her slender figure moved from the bed in the middle of the room, the long off white lace gown she was wearing for all of the time she had spent inside this place, was dragging behind her slow stroll to the window. The dawn like light touched the empty landscapes that were revealed from her window. It almost seemed like there would be an ocean beyond her horizon from where she was standing, but it wasn't clear enough to make anything out of it. Kate had been outside before, more times than she could count. It wasn't like she really tried to escape this place, it was as if she had accepted her fate, but something inside her grew each day like she wasn't supposed to be here. There was a purpose, a goal, a life, beyond this one, that kept on calling for her. It drew her outside, to once again take a walk on the endless landscape that didn't change. And so she did. Once outside it was just a single breeze that lifted the locks of her long red hair, hanging loose partly over her shoulder, partly down her back. Looking up Kate watched the tower-like building that was her 'home' now. It was only a little while back, she had suddenly come up with a word that described her new home perfectly. A lighthouse. The big scale on top of the building was holding a flame, that was slowly turning and turning. Kate couldn't recall what a lighthouse was supposed to do, but it made her calm when the darkness had returned. Earlier she'd spent hours watching the flame dance inside the scale that shone further than walking was possible.

Outside again it felt like dawn was setting in, but there was a mist, almost like a wall of mist that made looking beyond that horizon even more impossible. Kate moved down in the sand, sitting there like she was waiting for something to happen. She felt something was off.

Hours, at least it felt like that in a world where there was no time, Kate sat in silence. Listing to her own heartbeat, her breathing and the wind surrounding her, sweeping up the sand of the endless beaches. Suddenly the drumming of her heartbeat was replaced by a louder sound. Kate started blinking as she tried to wet her eyes, dry from the sand. It was the beating of drums. Suddenly a lot of memories flashed before her. Men, wearing red coats holding muskets, drums playing in a loud and fast rhythm. And a flag, a light blue flag which carried letters, letters Kate slowly spelled with her lips moving, but no sound coming from her mouth. There was an E,I,C, o spelled on the large blue flag waving in the wind high above the ground. Suddenly Kate, after blinking again, was surrounded by bricks, grey bricks that went on and on. She found herself inside a large fort, with high walls that were guarded by these same red-coated men. The drums kept on playing in a fast rhythm, with breaks in between. When Kate looked up, covering her eyes with her hand blocking the sunlight, she suddenly noticed a large rope hanging from one of the wooden poles. The rope was tied in a loop, and she wondered why. Then the drums stopped, there was un utter silence. The fort had disappeared, it was just the empty space of the endless beach again, and Kate felt her breathing quicken. There was a voice, the voice of a young boy, singing. Kate tried to hear the words, but they were vague and softly spoken. Until another person was signing, this time a man. His voice soft and shaky, but more clear now, and Kate was able to hear the words.

_Yo, ho,_

_All hands haul together, hoist the Colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die._

The singing continued, but this time it felt like tens of men started singing too. There was a large group of people singing now and Kate tried to see where it came from. Quickly turning around when she spotted movement in the corner of her eyes, Kate beheld what felt like dozens of people marching from the dawn at the beginning of the horizon. There was a line of people marching in her direction. Kate tried to take steps back but it felt like she was pinned to the ground, the sand pulling at her legs and bare feet. The figures at the horizon came closer and closer, like they now entered her world, this world in which she thought she was alone. Their faces got clearer and Kate tried to see if she recognized anyone. But it were not just normal humans, they were pale, grey, their eyes empty, they were.. dead.

Kate tried to run now but in vain, her throat dry and she attempted to scream, but no sound came from her lips. Opening her eyes after blinking again Kate noticed a young boy among them, the boy that had started to sing first. He was walking slowly, his face too carrying death, but he seemed in peace once standing before Kate, looking up at her with his still clear eyes. He hadn't been older than seven. His eyes pierced Kate's.

'Are you.. dead?' Kate felt the words flow from her lips. She spoke for what felt like the first time in forever. It made her warm inside, but that warmth soon disappeared once the boy nodded.

'But how?' Kate whispered watching down at the small human, that felt so lifeless, in front of her.

Suddenly the boy started raising his hand slowly, up until it reached in the direction of Kate. She wondered, but without thinking Kate too raised her hand, moving it up slowly until it was nearly touching the boy's hand, both palms only slightly apart. Kate expected to feel cold once the skin of their flesh met, but once her palm landed on the boy's, there was a whirlwind of warmth, her eyes closed Kate felt like she was falling, deeper and deeper. Into another world, memories flashed by, like when life flashes before you in the darkest of times, when one is on the edge of death, but instead of dying, Kate felt more alive than she did for a long, long time. It all came back to her, every.. single.. memory.

Lost into this other world, Kate got pulled back. Her eyes flew open and the boy still standing before her watched her in what felt like anger. Kate took a step back and suddenly understood, she realized what the rope had done, what these people were singing about, what the large blue flag meant, and how the boy died...

'Cutler no..' Kate moved down softly, where her knees touched the sand with a soft pound. Her hands before her face Kate felt tears running down her cheeks and there was something that she hadn't felt for a long time, emotions..

Looking up the people in front of her, still in a line watched now too in anger and sorrow. Their grey faces, black eyes, and empty soulless expression kept on staring until they started running. Kate started to scream, her voice at full power again, once the dozens of ghosts started to run into her direction and disappeared into grey smoke once they moved 'through' her, still on her knees. Kate gasped for air as she had felt like dying. But opening her eyes it was quiet again, no more death among her at the large beach, just peaceful silence as the sunrise had started to set in. The orange color of the golden hour covered Kate, together with her long train of white lace behind her in the sand, covered by the angel-like light that calmed her breathing. Kate remembered, she remembered every single memory that had been taken from her, for years and years. The concept of time was something that had come back to her as well, even though she didn't know how long had passed since it all happened. Why was she here, why wasn't she passing on like everyone else, why didn't she dwell endlessly into the weirdness of Davy Jones' Locker like every doomed soul here? Kate watched the sun now almost fully risen, and some small voice inside warned her, she wasn't supposed to be here.

Kate was an unwelcome voyeur to something ancient and powerful, a world far from where she was supposed to be, a living among the dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!... Kate is back! It was quite difficult to write about Kate being in the Locker, so I hope I made it as clear as possible, without giving to much away. Kate seems to see a mirror image of reality, as in real life her dear Cutler, busy with his revenge, is trying to rid the seas from piracy. The story continues in this chapter where At World's End begins, but we finally see everything from Kate's perspective now too. Let me know if you enjoyed it and still any tips are always welcome! (disclaimer: I used some very small parts from the tv series Outlander, it often gives me the inspiration to write! Just so you know)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Jack inside the Locker_

White, whiteness was all he beheld waking up from what must have been the most bizarre dream he's ever experienced. Covering his face with his hands to block the bright light. Was this death? Was this heaven?

Jack lifted his body, aching from something that felt like he fell from the sky above and landed on the hard ground beneath him. Raising his chest from the ground he felt his bones cracking and a moan escaped his lips. His dry lips, as it felt like he had drunk an ocean, the sea salt taste on his tongue was making the hairs on his back stand up. Now trying to get up and see if there was any water around Jack lifted his full body from what seemed to be a hard surface, but it was sand that covered both his black boots when he had fully risen. His brown, almost black eyes were used to the bright light by now, and he could see clearly where he was. A desert?

It was hot, with not a single touch of wind. No soft breeze that could ease his burning dry eyes. But there was no sun, just blinding white light, a silence was covering the white desert, it was so quiet Jack could almost hear his blood run through his veins.

It was almost like he was hit on the head and had been unconscious for days, as if every memory of the last minutes before everything went black, was lost from his mind. He tried to recall, time and time again what made him end up here. It was when he noticed a large shadow covering the sand a few steps away, Jack looked up. It was the Black Pearl, his beloved ship. They both ended up in this strange and haunting place and moving up the ladder of the Pearl Jack tried to recall how he got here, again and again.

It was moments later after experiencing quite a few hallucinations Jack tried to empty his lungs. The Pearl was stuck, stuck inside the sand and after every desperate attempt to get his ship to move it seemed impossible, there was no wind, no water. Jack was laying down inside the sand, face up in front of the Pearl where he earlier had pulled and pulled on the robe to move his ship into the direction of what he hoped was an ocean if there was any around. Jack had given up.

It was only when he had found a rock and had thrown it away, just as this strange place couldn't get any weirder, Jack beheld the stone turning into a crab, a tiny crab that soon started to raise a whole army of crabs, carrying the Black Pearl along the empty desert into one single direction. Just standing there, not believing what he saw, just before setting in a pursuit of following his ship, Jack suddenly heard something. Something, or.. someone, was calling for him?

It was another one of these hallucinations, wasn't it? A woman's voice calling for him, probably luring him away from his beloved Pearl. But Jack couldn't ignore the gut feeling that tried to pull him back. This voice.. it sounded so familiar. He had searched, his eyes moving around the empty landscape of endless sand, there had been no one, no one that he'd be leaving behind once he'd turn and run for his ship before it was too late. So he run, without looking back..

_Minutes earlier, Kate inside the Locker_

It was like most moments, when it was light Kate felt the need to explore, for what must have been the hundredth time, the endless madness of the white deserts. Her bare feet carried her into a direction she felt like she hadn't gone to before, guiding herself to another unknown location. It wasn't like she was carrying a compass around so she could check whether she'd been in this direction before, so she just had to deal with the fact it was always a wild guess.

A compass.. Kate did not know why but she was quite alright with the fact she did not have one. She could not recall why, but something about this object gave her spine a cold shiver.

It had been quite some time since something had happened. It took her a lot of days and nights before she was brave enough to leave the lighthouse again, after her strange and terrifying encounter with the dead singing people. But there was a curiosity dwelling within that made her to get exploring the outside again. Still this voice, inside her head, that was telling her this wasn't her end, there was more, and she needed to find out why.

Kate hummed on the rhythm of her footsteps minutes later, the feeling of the sand on her bare feet made her calm from all the weirdness of the Locker. Suddenly she came to a halt as her eyes spotted something inside their corners. It was something small that moved quickly. Kate noticed herself holding her breath as she tried to come closer to the small object that seemed to have moved only seconds ago. Bending down slowly her fingers curled around a large stone, too big to fit into the palm of her hand Kate held it with two hands now, not wanting to let it slip. It was a perfectly oval round-shaped light grey stone and for a moment Kate felt like her sanity was playing tricks with her again.

'It's just a stone..' Kate whispered to herself and moved the object back into the sand again, shrugging her shoulders trying to make sense of herself. But suddenly, just after turning her sight away from the stone, it started to move again. Small, tiny eyes, legs and something that looked like claws appeared from out of nowhere, and before she knew it the stone had turned into a crab and started running fast. Kate shrieked but something inside her made her feet move quickly behind the tiny creature now running for its life.

It wasn't as if she needed food in the Locker, things went different here, but like the human instinct was making her case the little creature Kate's bare feet made her run faster. When she felt the muscles in her legs after running across the desert for minutes, she suddenly heard an 'oof' sound come from her throat as all the last air still left was pressed from her lungs and her chest came down into the sand of the endless white desert. The little creature made its way for an escape still running quickly.

It seemed, from where Kate was still, stomach down into the sand, the crab almost reached its destination. It was only when the crab almost vanished behind the horizon Kate crawled up quickly, trying to continue her pursuit she saw something that made her stop abruptly. It was a whole herd of little creatures making their way in a certain direction. Walking now instead of running, while out of breath, Kate reached over the mountain of sand and saw what the little crab, and now a whole bunch of them, were making their way for. Kate felt like she was nailed to the ground as every last bit of air escaped her lungs, but not from the running. There was a ship, a large vessel, just sitting there in the middle of the large sea of sand, not moving, no wind to touch the sails, and of course, no ocean, as Kate had longed for more than a thousand times to feel the touch of the ocean again on her bare skin. The ship was just as lost as she was, sitting there with probably the same desperate desire for water. Kate raised the hem of her dress strolling into the direction she was earlier running to, to see the shape of the ship better. She did not expect to recognize anything she knew, but something was telling her to get closer. The pupils of her eyes grew bigger as the large ship, looking so small from the great distance she was standing, suddenly shaped into something she recognized, and her weak legs moved Kate down onto her knees with a soft pound.

'The Wicked Wench..' Kate breathed out as her heart made a jump. Her hands moved before her dry mouth. This was impossible. There it was, Jack's ship in the middle of a desert with nowhere to go. Kate tried to see better from afar, squeezing her eyes to get a better look as she rose from the ground after the shock.

'Why.. is she black..?' Kate recognized the ship she knew, but something was off, all the color of what she knew to be the Wench had disappeared. Almost like it had caught on fire, but.. survived.

Suddenly there was movement, the herd of crabs had moved into the direction of the Wench and Kate beheld them moving toward the hull of the ship. Kate had to rub her eyes to see clearly, but the Wench was lifted and started moving. Still strolling closer Kate watched the lifeless sails not move an inch, it was impossible, the ship started to depart from her place in the sand without the slightest breeze of wind.

As the hull moved further and further along, Kate too tried to get closer, but she couldn't reach the ship before it'd be gone, and something was telling her she needed to get on the ship, no matter the cost.

Walking faster and faster, still recovering from her sprint before, Kate saw a small shadow appear from behind the ship. On the other side of the Wicked's hull, there was a person, just standing there, probably just as shocked about the sight as Kate had been some seconds ago. Kate for a moment was cautious of the fact it might be a dead person again, like the signing people before, and for a moment she wondered whether to let it go, the ship, this strange hallucination the Locker made her see. Kate tried to look closer, standing there in peace of the decision she just made, to let it go, but still pinching her eyes she suddenly recognized the shape of the figures body, clothes, and hat. All the air still inside her lungs was pushed out as she beheld the form of none other than Jack Sparrow, standing there watching his ship move along the sea of crabs. Kate cried out a sound she'd never expect to come from her lips and all she could do was run, run with every fiber of her being.

'Jack' Kate's weak voice was nothing compared to the great distance still between her, Jack, and the Wench. So she tried again.

'Jack!' a little louder, but still not enough.

'JACK!' her voice now howled across the empty endless sands of the desert. Her feet carrying her quicker than ever before into the direction of Jack still standing there, watching the Wench move quicker and quicker. Kate screamed and screamed for him, but he did not seem to hear. Like everything went by slower than normal Kate felt her legs give in, but she did not dare to give up. It was suddenly she saw the figure, she was sure of it was Jack, suddenly started running as well, and her heart made another jump.

Then it came to her, Kate beheld Jack not running into her direction, he did not hear her desperate screams, he was not coming for her as her eyes beheld him running behind the Wench instead. Just like her, he was trying to reach the ship and sail away to wherever the ship was going. Kate started running even faster, stumbling now, almost falling again and again but getting up every time continuing her pursuit. Till suddenly she came full-on crushing down against something that felt like an invisible wall, a glass window that separated her from Jack and the Wench. Kate was knocking, hitting and slamming the window, trying to break through and trying to get to Jack. In desperate attempts she fell to her knees, her fists still knocking against the glass. Kate felt the skin of her hand's tingle, opening her fists her hands now pressed against the invisible wall to keep her torso up. Empty eyes, damp by the tears coming, her heart died a little in that moment of realization that Jack wasn't hearing her. She was chasing a ghost, it was impossible for her to get to him, that was clear now. Tears were rolling down her face as the pain entered her chest, trying to control her breathing Kate suddenly felt a fear she'd had before, the fear of being locked up, the trauma she had suffered years and years ago that had scarred her for life. Kate couldn't breathe, the air was gone from her lungs and she recognized her panic attack as she felt like almost losing her consciousness. But suddenly images of Cutler started to enter her mind, frame by frame, how he'd comfort her in moments like these. His warm embrace, strong arms surrounding her, and hugging her tight. Until every memory of pain, every piece of fear of the darkness, every lost thought had vanished and was replaced by his heartbeat that carried her into safety. Kate still leaning against the glass window, arms hugging her legs, her head moved down onto the top of her knees, tears running down her face, she closed her eyes and all was gone. She was back, back at the lighthouse that kept her a prisoner, locked inside her own mind dwelling endlessly inside the Locker, the deep eternal sleep, the compass' curse that made it impossible for her to escape from here on her own. Just like earlier, she had felt it, the compass's presence. If it was true and Jack had been inside the Locker, the compass must have been as well, and it had reminded her, it gave her back the memory of why she disliked the idea of a compass. It was that very object, that had started it all..

_Aboard the Endeavour_

Cutler had it all under his control, the heart, more and more pirate ships being destroyed every day by the bidding of Davy Jones, using him as his pawn in a game of revenge on the world, his control on the Brethren Court to meet for the first time in centuries, and now the shining silver coin twisting inside his fingers made his collection almost complete. Cutler twisted and turned that coin, one of the nine pieces of eight he had managed to get his hands on, it almost made him calm, sitting behind his desk late at night inside his office on the Endeavor, trying to empty his mind after everything that had happened these last days, Jack Sparrow being pulled down with the Black Pearl by the Kraken, sending him to the Locker. Jack was dead, finally. But still, after Cutler got almost everything he desired, there was this hole, this black bottomless hole inside his heart that couldn't be filled with revenge. Cutler soon came to realize she had been right, Kate had been right all along, as she had told him time and time again 'revenge won't take the pain away'.

Still, this burning feeling that traveled over the edge of his skin, through his veins and always occupying his mind, revenge was the only way, and Cutler couldn't imagine living his life differently, without her here to take away the pain, her love being the only medicine against the toxic poison that was flowing through his veins.

'He is alive, Sir' Mercer's voice whispered within the darkness of the night that covered Cutler's office, only seconds before Mercer had entered the room with a confused expression on his face.

'Sparrow is back' Mercer continued as he beheld the same confusion on his master's face. Cutler swallowed. Jack was alive, back from the Locker, how on earth was it possible for a mortal human to enter the living world again? But Cutler reminded himself that in this time, nothing surprised him any longer.

'Bring him to me' Cutler moved the words from his lips with a sigh. Mercer moved his head down accepting his command and left the room in silence. Cutler needed to see into the eyes of the man that once again seemed to escape his fate, dodging death itself time and time again. But he was nothing more than a pawn to Cutler's revenge.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all still enjoying the story! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, makes me so much more motivated to keep writing! I hope the storyline is not too confusing but I am trying to tie in my own story with that of the movies in these chapters of course. When we arrive at a point in the story without the movie's plot it will be a lot more flowing, but for now I try to make it as clear as possible where we are! ^^
> 
> At this chapter we continue where we left off in the Prologue, where Jack just told Cutler about Kate being alive, and that she needs to be rescued from the Locker.

Chapter 7

´Jack, handing over all the information you know, I will arrange that pardon of the King himself that was offered to your earlier. You can get your old life back, I will even make you a Captain of the Company again´ Cutler spoke up, almost begging for Jack´s help but still keeping up the strict and business-like tone it always contained, with in the distance a slight trace of vibration on his voice from the emotion. Jack started grinning watching Cutler now begging in return for something.

Of course, Jack didn't care about finding a job with the Company again, or become Captain, he felt freer now than he had been for years, but he was fighting an inside battle, would he be helping Cutler, all pirates would be in danger. Would he not help him Jack wasn´t even sure if the wrath of Cutler was something the pirates were going to survive either. Also, Jack still felt this stone at the bottom of his stomach, if he wouldn´t help Cutler, Jack felt like he would leave Kate to her fate, a horrible fate he himself experienced inside the Locker. Something you would not wish upon your biggest enemies.

'If you're offering me a seat on the Board, I'm not even depraved enough nor drunk enough to accept' Jack spoke swaying on his legs like he always did. The slight grin on his face watched Cutler think for a moment before he turned his body toward the table, taking two tiny glasses filled with something that looked like sherry. Jack almost couldn't contain his excitement on taking probably the best liquor he'd had for years. Of course, rum's good, but thinking back about all that he'd drunk years back working for the Company, he'd felt his taste buds water.

'Or then, perhaps you consider an alternative arrangement' Cutler spoke while handing Jack one of the small glasses. It was clear Cutler's business mode had turned on, Jack wondered if it was a habit of his. But looking up Jack caught his eyes were watery still, and every now and then Cutler lowering his eyes to the ground too gave away the emotion that he was fighting to hide. Jack knew Cutler didn't like Jack to see him "weak".

´Information regarding how to enter the Locker, no doubt?´ Jack talked smoothly, he seemed to rather enjoy being in charge now, having this "power" and to see how far Cutler would go to get what he wanted.

'In exchange for fair compensation. Square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?' Jack quickly jugged down the sherry, without thinking taking the small glass Cutler was holding, stealing away his drink Jack knocked that one down as well.

'Of course' Cutler spoke while this time taking one of the larger glass jugs containing brandy from the liquor tray, pouring one glass.

'Were I...in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?' Jack lowered his eyes away from the brandy, which again made him rather excited as the sherry was very tasteful.

'Everything' Cutler whispered while getting closer.

'The coordinates, how to enter the Locker, where to start searching.. and let's not forget how to get out' Cutler's voice whispered now, like he did not want anyone to hear about the rescue of his beloved fiance.

'I think I prefer to maintain my monopoly on those answers. Just good business, you know?' Jack whispered back, almost enjoying the sight of Cutler's face turning from hope to almost going ballistic on him.

'You haven't changed. Enjoy the gallows' Cutler seemed to control his temper and raised his glass of brandy to his face.

'I've been. Once you've taken in the view, there's not much else to it' Jack spoke and while taking a sip Jack seized Cutler's glass from him, walking away to the other side. Cutler still standing frozen with his now empty hand up high lowered his shoulders out of annoyance and turned around once Jack spoke again.

'Now, far be it for me to give advice to you. But if I were me and you were you, we'd each have the same lack of trust in the other' Jack started walking around the large table with inside the golden globe of the world in front of the Endeavour's windows to the outside view.

'Imagine you're me' Jack started rumbling like he often did, but Cutler was far too intrigued to not listen.

'You being me would propose than rather than you telling me, being you, how to enter the Locker, you'd lead me there instead' Jack continued. Almost hard to follow Cutler caught himself staring as he'd turned around to the tray of liquor again. A third try to get himself something to drink he opened one of the bottles.

‘Whereupon, you could serve up to me the beloved long lost, probably long desperately waiting, ravishing beautiful fiance.. on a silver platter' Jack spoke, still talking about a scenario of what they'd do being one another. Cutler was almost smiling at Jack trying to joke in this serious moment. Cutler did smirk, he wouldn't have would it not have been for the news about Kate Jack had told him some minutes ago, and the feeling of floating hadn't left him, he felt a warmth as Jack spoke of a plan that might actually sounded like Kate's rescue was put in motion.

'And you being me, I would likely accept such an offer if I were you. Savvy?' Jack spoke in his pirate tongue and always confusing rambling way, but Cutler ignored it like he always did.

'On a silver platter?' Cutler spoke almost feeling insulted, staring into the room with Jack back next to him. But he felt alright with Jack's silliness, it wasn't important how, but getting Kate back was all he could think about. So Cutler's face still contained the smirk.

'With a frilly linen napkin and a spicy banana on the side' Jack continued joking but seemed to be rather serious about it when Cutler watched Jack moving up his hand holding his empty glass, pointing at Cutler still holding the jug of brandy ready to pour some for himself, asking for more with the silly face Jack wore mostly.

'And you can accomplish all this, can you?' Cutler spoke while Jack moved in front of him and started raising his arms sideways as if he felt like a god cause of Cutler asking him for help this time.

'You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?' Jack's sarcasm didn't stop there as he stood there rather proud of himself.

Cutler probably still overwhelmed by everything didn't get the sarcasm in Jack's joke and started shaking his head, not sure what he meant.

'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow' Jack quickly spoke almost insulted, just before a cannonball got blasted into the side of the Endeavour, and before Cutler, falling back against his desk, could get up he watched Jack shaking his hand closing their deal.

'Done!' Jack shouted and started running for the doors where he managed to escape the guards and disappear from Cutler's sight while he was getting up from hanging on his desk, his ears beeping from the cannon blast.

Cutler marched toward the hallway, watching the guards still getting up from Jack's escape he rolled his eyes and stepped over them to get up deck quickly. Cutler had noticed Jack running upstairs. He needed to get hold of Jack, he didn't trust him keeping up to the bargain once he'd escape. But arriving on the upper deck Cutler noticed Jack already setting in an escape. His eyes raised from Jack to a cannon he was standing next to and he noticed Jack had taken the little army soldier that represented Cutler, another gift Kate once had given him, and Jack had placed it inside the loop of the cannon.

'You're mad' Cutler spoke while standing a few steps away from fully entering up deck, not sure what Jack was planning exactly.

'Thank goodness for that. Because if I wasn't, this'd probably never work' Jack spoke while holding up a fire to the cannon and before Cutler knew it he had to duck down from the cannonball smashing inside the wood beside him. Jack escaped by a robe, launching himself into the air, gone from sight.

Cutler noticed Luitenant Groves entering the back of the deck too, walking behind him probably astonished about what just happened.

'Which ship do we follow?' Groves spoke quickly walking behind Cutler, watching Jack and the Black Pearl getting away, at the other side the Empress making a run for it too.

'Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng. We follow the Pearl' Cutler commanded without his sight leaving from the Pearl.

'How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?' Cutler asked while suddenly there was the sound of cracking wood behind them. Without looking back Cutler suddenly realized it was the Endeavour's main mast coming down at full speed, the sails landing on the ocean's water.

'Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?’ Groves spoke boldly about Jack's escape. Cutler felt the familiar annoyance of Jack always seeming to get in the way boil up again, like the old days, always getting between him and Kate to annoy Cutler, as a little kid would to his parents. After giving Groves a look over his shoulder that made him lower his head and leave, Cutler moved his hand to his pocket while still watching the Pearl sailing away, and he felt Kate's gift, the tiny army soldier that was meant to portray him inside the palm of his hand. Cutler had found it, laying on the deck of the Endeavour just after Jack decided to blast it away just to annoy him. And Cutler could only see her smile and almost hear her laugher. He was sure, very sure Kate could only have laughed right this moment, at Jack's silly behavior. And now, in the midst of all that was going on with the pirates, Cutler's hope had ignited beyond expectation, there was a way, there was hope that this very smile he remembered so clearly, was something he was going to behold again in real life, very soon..


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Location: The Locker  
  
_

A song, a song was what woke her up from her sleep. A soft melody, played by a music box. Kate rose from the large bed and noticed a piece of jewelry that defiantly wasn´t there before, laying on the edge of her dresser. A necklace wearing a pendant shaped in the form of a crab, but it also seemed to be shaped in the face of a human, the lid of the pendant was opened and Kate could see the inside play the music, a soft melody that felt like a lullaby. As the song ended Kate carefully moved the lit down with the tip of her index finger until it closed with a soft snap. 

Suddenly Kate´s eyes lowered to the corner of the room, a small crab entered through the shattered walls of the lighthouse. Kate lowered her sight as it looked like the white crab was launched inside with a small wave of seawater. 

Her green eyes settled upon the tiny crab that was moving up its claws. For a slight moment, she wondered whether it was the same crab she´d chased earlier. It made the corners of Kate's mouth rise, without even asking herself where the little creature suddenly came from and moving her body down to her knees she lowered her hand, her thin finger moved down toward the minuscule creature.

'Hello there, little one' Kate's soft voice echoed between the walls of the lighthouse. Its small eyes seemed to wink by the bright light once it entered from the shadows, caused by the candles Kate lit earlier to light up the darkness of the night. Moving her finger along its tiny body Kate stared still smiling softly.

'Are you going to keep me company?' she whispered now lowering her sight, her smile weakened and eventually disappeared at the thought of being alone. 

'I guess you are just as lonely here as I am' Kate raised from her crouching down and strolled toward the dresser where she moved down on the chair. Her sight went along the room, it had been dark again, for what felt longer than just a night. Her eyes went through the room she´d seen for what felt like a hundred times now, and couldn't help but believe this all once belonged to a woman before she arrived. There were used belongings everywhere, brushes, burned candles, and even jewelry. Her fingertips moved along the image of her reflection, hardly visible in the dusty cracked mirror. Staring at herself Kate suddenly noticed a light that brightened the room coming from the corner of the reflection she was watching. Moving up from the chair she almost tripped as she witnessed the crab growing and growing. Behind Kate's pink lips escaped a shriek as she looked up now falling to the floor but catching her fall with one of the legs of the four-poster bed. Crawling back Kate lifted the fabric of her far too long dress, afraid she might be attacked by the creature. But instead of the crab only getting bigger she noticed limbs growing, the round body of the crab started to shrink even though still growing and turned into the small waist of what had to be a human. 

There was a wind sweeping through the room, Kate's stunned face watched it all happen while her long red hair danced in the waves of wind. The bright light almost blinded her, holding her fingers in front of her eyes she closed them. The light started to withdraw and it was only when it completely vanished Kate dared to open her eyes again, they winded when they beheld what the crab had turned into. There was a large female in front of her, she wasn't just very tall but seemed to be bigger than a normal human. Her skin was not the color of a human´s skin, but pearl-like white, almost like it still carried the color and texture of the crab's shell, her hair was blue like it was made of the waves of the ocean itself, drifting along with the wind inside the lighthouse room that started to disappear. Her tall body was covered by some fabric that seemed to be out of this world, looking even more expensive than silk, it carried a light color that seemed goldish brown compared to her pearl skin. The woman moved her bare feet to the ground, her tall figure was almost bending down to fit into the high ceiling of the lighthouse, but she did it with grace.

'You are not the only one lonely..' The woman´s voice echoed between the brick walls, it sounded mysterious but soft and kind. Kate dared to move up and watched her with surprise.

'Well, it feels good to be finally released from this horrendous human body' the woman whispered and stretched her arms forward like she just awoke from sleeping.

'No offense though, humans are not always.. bad' she continued speaking as if she was amused and a small grin appeared on her perfect face. Kate watched her mumbling, stunned by her vision.

'I am sad to see you here Kate.. it was never meant for you to enter the world of the death' her voice sounded more serious and her bright almost white eyes stared at her.

'So I am indeed in the Locker?' Kate's soft voice whispered carefully.

'I am afraid so' the female whispered and walked toward the bed, she lowered her tall body. Kate was surprised the bed did not break by the weight, but just like when she walked it appeared as if she was floating the whole time. The female moved her hand down onto the red silken bedsheets Kate woke up earlier, padding onto the surface signing she wanted her to sit beside her.

'Who.. are you? And you know my name, have we met before?' Kate whispered now too lowering her figure onto the bed. The lady started to grin.

'All those questions my dear.. but I understand' the woman started laughing with herself, Kate still confused slightly raised the corners of her lips, returning a slightly confused but polite smile.

'I keep forgetting, I am not who I used to be anymore. My name is Calypso, but in the world of the humans, they called me Tia Dalma. Or at least the body I had been attached to for a long time' she whispered staring into Kate's eyes. Kate couldn't believe her ears, she had heard about the goddess Calypso, the sea goddess that ruled the ocean. She knew of the stories of how she got captured inside a human body, decades and decades back, but Kate would never have believed she had met the goddess herself in human form.

'I have finally been released after so many years of being trapped inside a human body. It is now I am able to enter the world of the dead again and all the other realms' she started speaking more seriously now.

'There are more?' Kate's curiosity dwelled up, something she inherited from her adventurous mother that would have given almost anything to meet the myth and legend Calypso herself when she was still alive.

'Oh yes a lot more, but let's not crack open your pretty little head on those kinds of stories' Calypso was smiling and shadowed her finger along her face, almost touching it. Kate had to gasp for a moment as Calypso had almost touched her cheek with her long finger. It was a cold feeling, but not an unpleasant one. It was the same feeling when the cold wind aboard a ship passes your cheeks, combined with the little drops of seawater wettening your skin and leaving behind this feeling of freshness. It was exactly that feeling Kate could compare it to. And it was at that moment she felt that knot in her stomach again, of missing the sea and the feeling of water. 

'In all those years as Tia Dalma, there have been only a few who stood up for me. You once did Katherina and even though I am now back to immortality and death can do me no harm, I will never forget you saved me when I was a mortal' Calypso lowered her long finger and smiled at her kindly.

'I am glad you have your freedom back' Kate smiled in return.  
Calypso nodded but soon her face carried what seemed to be a worry.

'There is a war coming. The humans call it the war against piracy' Calypso returned her voice to a strict one. Kate felt her guts inside turn.

'Even though this battle will end quickly there will never be an end to the darkness in your world. Evil in its many forms will never leave your world' Calypso was right, even though it seemed so easy to think of, there would always be people that would hurt, kill and destroy for many reasons.

'But I see great hope, there is a light inside each and every human, it is the decisions humans make for themselves whether they follow the right path. It only needs to be ignited, and there is something in your world that does that. Something we don't know of in the world of the Gods. It's something so rare and precious, it can start a war, but it can also stop one. It is something that can change a person's heart, mind, and soul. It is this.. bond you call..' Calypso spoke but Kate finished her sentence.

'Love..' Kate whispered staring at the surface of the bed. The corners of Kate's mouth raised when she spoke.

'You have felt it?' Kate spoke before thinking and quickly raised her sight on the goddess also staring now, she knew not what emotions "gods" carried, but it seemed like passion, hope and loss all at once is what she saw in Calypso's eyes, the three words that perfectly described a love, that once was.

'I have. But your world confuses me. And even though I can see everything so clearly, I cannot foresee my own future, whether it holds for me the thing you call love' Calypso whispered. Kate knew the tale of her and Davy Jones.

'It's not something you can predict, you need to feel it' Kate whispered, surprised by the fact she could teach something to a goddess. Calypso was staring, listening to the words Kate spoke. Soon she raised her sight back on Kate.

'But this is not about me. You have felt it too and I know you still do. I have witnessed it with my own two mortal eyes at the time' Calypso whispered now taking Kate's small hand into her grand long fingers. It felt cold and warm at the same time, being touched by a Goddess. Calypso spoke of the time she had met her as Tia Dalma.

'And it was love what I saw. True love' Calypso's soft voice spoke. Kate felt her eyes turn watery, swallowing by the thought of Cutler she realized it was the first time she´d wonder whether she was going to see him ever again. Of course, she had thought about Cutler before, many times since her memory had come back. But the Locker made her vision of the future blurry, not thinking about what might come, it all felt like just a dream. The Locker is hell, but not how the humans described it to be, it wasn't a physical torment, but a mental one. It made you believe you're alone in a world of your very own memories, but without the people you love and without any hope of ever seeing them again.

It seemed like Calypso had the ability to draw away all those fears, move Kate away from the punishment the Locker had forced her to live in as Kate started remembering everyone she loved, she felt hope flowing within her veins, hope of one day seeing them again, and suddenly she did not feel so alone anymore.

'You won't be alone Katherina... I promise. You once did me a grand favor and so I will do you one in return' like Calypso read her mind she spoke of how she'd protect her from the torment humans experienced inside the Locker. As long as Calypso was around, she wouldn't be harmed by losing her memory or hope, again. 

'You can't send me back now can you?' Kate whispered in hope but soon lowered her shoulders once she saw Calypso shake her head.

'Your mind is awake, but your body is struck by a sleeping curse' Calypso mumbled.

'A sleeping curse?' Kate wondered how she knew all this information even Kate didn't know herself yet, but she figgered it must have something to do with the fact that she's a goddess.

'I see you do not know the way the compass works. Remember the compass I gave you?' Calypso seemed to test her memory.

'I do' Kate whispered quickly.

'That compass holds a blessing and a curse at the same time. It isn't really picky when it comes to a temporary master, as it will point to everything the person holding it desires most, I know you figured that out already. But something even I did not know at the time was that the compass does bond very closely to the real owner, the person that it was given to. Once this owner gives away the compass it breaks that bond, almost like a seal, and it will take its revenge for breaking this bond' Capyso's light blue lips were moving quickly. Kate suddenly realized it had been at times she had heard the compass almost speak to her in a way. One time remembering as it was laying next to her on the nightstand while sleeping how it had awoken her, asking for directions to the thing she wanted most. At the time Kate thought she had dreamed or imagined it herself. It was now she realized it was all real.

'The compass will stow upon you the thing you fear most once you´ve betrayed it. In your case, the separation from your one and true love. But there was something different this time. You gave away the compass, unselfishness, out of friendship and goodwill. It was something the compass never experienced and so the curse it stowed upon you was weakened by the goodness inside you. It didn't kill you but cast upon you a sleeping curse' as Calypso finished Kate tried to comprehend all that she had just told.

'So.. I am not dead?' Kate whispered carefully almost like she was afraid of the answer itself.

'No you are not, but not entirely alive either. This curse needs to be broken' Calypso spoke while it almost felt like she hadn't winked for a long time, her big almost white eyes pierced Kate's.

'How?' was all Kate could bring from her throat.

'There is only one thing stronger than all curses. The power of Love. It is a true love kiss that needs to save you' Calypso spoke almost strictly like it was something Kate could manage to do herself. Kate smiled nervously and tried not to laugh as her slender fingers touched her rosy lips.

'I hardly believe in fairytales anymore Calypso..' Kate worried she spoke her name so easily like she wasn't allowed to name a goddess by simply one name. But she didn't seem to mind, and besides, it's not like she has a last name. 

'I am perfectly serious' Calypso almost seemed offended but nodded quickly.

'But I understand you are skeptic about everything' Calypso continued. 

'So.. this is all happening inside my head?' Kate whispered.

'Yes and no. You are awake in the Locker, but to the living world you are asleep forever' Calypso tried to explain the weirds of the Locker. 

'I see' Kate nodded softly, already giving up all hope of ever escaping the Locker, if that were even possible would she ever wake.

'What year is it?' Kate quickly raised her sight and moved it to the clock that did not move.

'Time is different here, it does not work the same as in your world. But in the living world I just returned from, they call it 1737' as Calypso spoke Kate almost choked.

'That is well over thirteen years after I..' Kate stopped, swallowing she moved her concerned eyes to Calypso.

'As I said, time is a strange thing here' Calypso moved her hand down to Kate's shoulder. It was now Kate realized, if it had been thirteen years, there might be no way back.

'Why are you here? Why now after all that time' Kate raised her green eyes to Calypso's white staring ones. 

'When I found you here in this world, after being released from my human bones, I knew you did not belong here' Calypso took her small shoulders carefully and stared into what felt like her very soul. 

Suddenly Calypso's eyes started shining a light, her voice changed to an even more mystic one that echoed through the lighthouse. Like the room started to spin Calypso seemed to turn into a supernatural state.

'There is a prophecy: There will be a way out for you after you save a life. You might remember a living that joined you among the dead. He searched for you even though he couldn't find you as he is not the one who can break your curse. But it gave him enough to ignite the flame again of the lost soul that is meant to save you' Kate stared at her in disbelieve as she was sure Calypso was speaking of what Kate had faced earlier. The herd of crabs, the big black ship, and the lost man. It was true, it had been Jack. 

There was a sudden thunder and heavy rainfall outside that opened the windows roughly. Kate stood tall from her place on the bed and staring at Calypso she moved her hands around her upper arms. 

'So it´s true.. Jack was here?!' Kate almost cried out as she felt tears wettening the corner of her eyes. The moment she touched Calypso she seemed to come out of the supernatural state of mind as her eyes returned normal. Floating above her place on the bed she returned to herself and was looking around questioning.

'Sorry, that doesn't happen often. I don't know what I told you but believe me if I tell you it is valuable information. Follow it and give it time' Calypso whispered. Kate realized she couldn't answer her question.

'Well it seems like I have already wasted thirteen years so I'm in..' Kate smiled genuinely what felt like the first time since she was here. Calypso returned one.

'Well one benefit from being here, you don't age as quickly as you do up there in your world. Where do you think I got this young look from? I'm already thousands of years old' Calypso grinned too moved up from the bed, taking Kate's small hand she carried her to the mirror. Kate beheld her long red hair, that was usually tied up perfectly now hang down her shoulders, beachy waving curls at the roots. She was right, her face had not changed a bit, realizing it had been thirteen years.

Suddenly Calypso turned around, her back toward Kate showed she was leaving.

'Where are you going?' Kate stood tall from the chair and moving her arms around her body she stared at her, afraid to be alone.

'I will always be around when you need me. As I said, give it time. And don't hold back when you feel something is about to happen' those were the last words Kate heard coming from the almost blue lips of Calypso's pearl face before she vanished in the rain outside still pouring down, it was a peaceful rainfall now. Kate moved to the window still open where the goddess just disappeared and moved herself into the window frame. Moving outside her thin fingers she caught a few raindrops, it was the same feeling, the same feeling of the ocean's spray of the waves, when it covers one's skin in droplets. It was almost she could smell the saltwater of the sea, almost..


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter very soon after the last update, I was having a good writing day so I wanted to upload it already! Hope you guys love it. Thanks for the reads on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. After this chapter, we arrive at the end of Pirates 3 and Emerald Seas II continues on where At World’s End ended, so the next chapters won't be following the movies :) Please, as always, I'd love you hear your thoughts on the story so far so leave a reply if you have the time, it makes me happy!

Chapter 9

It was the end of the war against the Pirates. Cutler had lost the Endeavour to the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman. Closed in by two large hulls, firing at will, it was where his ship saw her end. Going down, together with it´s Captain.

Cutler felt the waters crush against his chest, closed in by the cold that waved over him. It was right this moment, drifting along the waves inside the fabric of the flag of the Endeavour, that everything that had occupied his mind came flashing by. The deal he made with Jack, the reason Cutler was unable to blow the Pearl back to the depths where it once was. Jack needed to be unharmed in order to lead Cutler to his goal, of getting _her_ back. He would have let him escape, letting the Pearl go its course and run from the fight, something Jack had always been good at. If it wasn't for the Dutchman. But Cutler had survived, he still didn't know how, it was only a bright light he could remember, but it made him calm. And he would keep Jack to his promise, he was sure of that.

And so even though it wasn´t time for victory nor celebration, it was now Cutler felt an overwhelming sense of hope wash away all the fear. After all, the only thing stronger than fear, was hope. But while the crystal blue of his eyes watched the same blue up in the heavens above him drifting, Cutler realized there was something much stronger than all that: Love.

_Location: Inside the Locker_

A flash of light. Another dream, another part of the endless madness deep within the Locker, or was it Calypso who send her, that always remained the question.

Her feet carried Kate through the surface of what seemed to be the bottom of the ocean. Endless terrain that showed the brightest colors nature had ever shown, the ground sown with coral, which had looked like flowers from afar. Barnacles cracking beneath her feet, the wind making her long red hair flow onto the waves it appeared as if she was underwater, but she could breathe. Strange circumstances to behold, but then again not so strange, it was the weirdness, the weirdness of Davy Jones' Locker that no longer surprised her, did it? It always felt like a dream and a nightmare at the same time. Kate had seen this surrounding before. It took her to the very bottom of the sea as it had before. Walking past coral reeves, fish swimming by, and in the very distance, she saw wrecked ships, almost like a ship graveyard. Her fingers moved along one of the hulls, titled to the side. Grand golden letters revealed her a name. A large warship Kate knew of, she had recognized it from a book she once read.

After some time she crossed the same ships she had seen before, almost all remembering them one by one since the last time the Locker had brought her to this very specific place. Kate for a moment wondered why it brought her here once again. But suddenly she saw something different from last time, her sight moved upon a ship she had not spotted before, it was laying slightly tilted to the left, in the corner of the large reef, hidden in the shadows. Her curiosity moved her closer. And the closer she came, the light of the sun above sea level moved along the grand hull of the ship. Kate squeezed her eyes as the bright light now fully revealed it from out of the shadows. Her heart made a jump once she saw the blue and yellow paintwork of the ship. Lifting her dress she moved herself to the back quickly, her heart beating faster and faster with every step. Looking high up Kate's eyes quickly settled upon the large plate at the back of the ship to read her name.

'Endeavour..' Kate could hardly speak, but she whispered underneath her breath. Her hands started trembling and she collapsed down to her knees, her sight not moving away from the letters, reading them a thousand times over and over to be sure of what she saw. She could still not believe her eyes and released a sigh. The ship she had not seen for what felt like forever. A lot of memories had faded from her memory, but some did not and felt like happened only yesterday, probably that side effect, being in the Locker, like Calypso told her. Hundred years could be just a few weeks. Lifting her body from staring at the ship's back for a long time Kate moved closer. Once reaching the wooden hull her fingers moved closer and closer. As she finally felt brave enough to actually touch it she closed her eyes.

Once again another flash, it was bright, even though her eyes were still closed. Opening them slowly again she tried to get back her vision as it was blurry. As her eyes were used to its surroundings Kate moved her hands to her lips. Her sight moved through what seemed to be the inside of the Endeavour's office, a well familiar sight. Once again she felt her heart jump as her eyes settled on a desk, Cutler's desk. Kate tried to keep herself together and swallowed by the sight of Cutler's stuff as if it had never changed, but still, she noticed a slight difference, it did change over time, like quite some time had passed, years, thirteen years to be exact.

For a moment Kate wondered if it was all a reflection of the real world out there. But there were no people, the ship was empty and abandoned, it was just her. Disappointed at the thought Kate moved through the room and stared at the large table with the golden globe of the world inside. Moving it around slowly her eyes went to her hometown, her fingers caressing the small letters spelling´Nassau´. Oh, how she longed to be back. Even though it felt like yesterday she saw it last, there was a feeling inside her of great missing, like her heart knew it wasn't just a day away, but a long dreadful decade.

Staring at the globe her eyes shifted to the corner of the room, it was covered by shadow and for a moment Kate's shrieked softly as she saw two eyes staring at her. Taking a few steps back she moved her hand before her mouth, trying not to breathe too loud. But soon she realized it wasn't a person in the shadows. Stepping forward again the shadow disappeared once she stood before the two eyes staring into her soul. A large golden frame appeared from the dark and soon the painting within the frame got clearer in the light that shone through the windows of the stern. The corner's of Kate's mouth slowly moved up, a cold tear ran down her cheeks. Her sight moved along the face of the man she had missed so deeply.

'Cutler..' Kate's fragile voice whispered. It was the painting she had made for his birthday, so many years ago. Oh, how he had teased her by telling her over and over again that he looked vain. Yet she had been so proud of him and painting him she could not have seen him in any other light. She did not care what people thought of it. Whether it looked like vanity or conceit, she had bagged him a hundred times if she could put it in the office on the Endeavour. So she wouldn't miss him once he wasn't with her. So he had promised her, and like every other promise to her, it seemed like he still held onto it.

Moving the tip of her finger across his face slowly another tear dove to the wooden floor. After a while, Kate slowly moved back to the desk. Lowering into his armchair she swore she could have smelled him for just a moment. Raising her bare feet up on the seat of the chair Kate hugged her legs. After staring at the painting for a while her eyes lowered to the desk, where the tiny sailors on it gazed back at her. Suddenly her eyes moved to one at the back standing on top of a wooden box. She couldn't help but smile softly, it was another one of her gifts she once gave him, the small figure that represented Cutler himself. Moving her hand forward slowly reaching for it she took it. Laying in the palm of her hand she stared at it for quite a while before she moved it to the pocket of the dress she was wearing. Kate wasn't sure whether this was allowed by the rules of the Locker, but she couldn't care less. If this was the one thing that would bring him at least a little closer to her, she'd take it.

Leaning her head back into the armchair Kate closed her eyes. And for what felt like hours, she sat there, she just sat there in silence. She didn't want this memory, dream, illusion, or whatever the Locker made her see, to end. Kate was afraid to open her eyes again, frightened of another flash that might bring her back to that bloody lighthouse, where it all had begun.

However, she had to at one point. And so she did open them again. A sigh of relief moved from her lips as she was still aboard the Endeavour. Her sight moved through the room, but suddenly it dropped back to the desk. At the very front, she noticed an object which she swore wasn't there before. Her eyes moved along an iron chest, richly decorated with curls and what seemed to be a heart with in the middle a keyhole. Wondering if it was locked slowly her hands moved to the strange object, gently as she was afraid it might be another wormhole to wherever. But as she touched it, to her relief, once again nothing happened. Her hand took the lid carefully as her skin touched the ice-cold metal. Kate gasped for air as the pins which seemed to hold the lid on the chest shut, opened with a soft pound. To her surprise, it wasn't locked. Kate couldn't see inside even though she opened it fully now. Still sitting on the chair, she moved up, taking the silk of her dress tightly in her other hand she lifted herself from the armchair to peak over the edge of the now opened chest. Her sight went by a strange object inside, it was moving. Suddenly Kate realized what it was, she wasn't easily grossed out, but it was the astonishment and disbelief that made her gasp. It was a living human heart inside the chest, and it was pounding like it was still alive. Kate did not know why, but she moved her hand that just lifted the lid move closer and closer, slowly but surely. But just before she could touch the heart there was a sudden movement. It felt like the ship started moving. Kate fell behind the desk to the ground as a loud explosion was heard and made the ship rock. Knocking over all the tiny sailors on the desk Kate quickly lifted herself from the ground, desperately holding onto the desk as the explosions kept on entering the room. She recognized it to be cannonballs piercing themselves into the wood of the ship.

Kate's eyes shifted back to the surface of the desk, but the chest had disappeared, she moved underneath the desk, her sight moving along the ground searching for it, but it was gone. Still underneath the wood of the desk, as if it could protect her from the cannon blasts, Kate crawled to the side of the desk where she stared at the entrance of the room. It was now or never. Kate lifted her dress so she wouldn't trip and started running for the doors. Opening them quickly she moved through the so familiar halls that led to the upper deck.

Glad to know the way Kate arrived on deck and her sight moved across an empty deck. No Company men, Lieutenants, Admirals, or sailors shouting for orders or stopping the attack. No cannons firing back. If this was a memory or a reflection of reality Kate couldn't see how a warship like the Endeavour would not fire back to defend herself. Running to the side of the ship Kate's sight moved along the ship firing at them. Gasping for air she saw the Flying Dutchman at the starboard side of the Endeavour. Without having time to think why the Dutchman would attack Kate turned her head to the port side of the ship. At first, she did not recognize it. A black ship, the sails covered in holes, and a pirate flag on top of it. But as Kate studied the ship by the design her eyes widened, it was the Wicked Wench, she remembered again, seeing her earlier inside the Locker. Her heart sank into her chest. Kate still couldn't believe it where possible, the Wicked Wench sailing under a pirate flag. But she had no time to think of why these two ships were attacking, she needed to leave the Endeavour as soon as possible.

Kate stumbled along the railing of the ship, surprised by the fact nothing had hit her yet, but it must have been cause she was only a ghost to the real world. Tripping over Kate pulled herself up on the balustrade of the large stairs that led up to the helm. Standing up Kate for a moment wondered why she didn't try to abandon ship, but like a force inside her, it pulled her toward the helm of the ship. As she had reached the bottom of the stairs after getting up again Kate stopped. Staring up at the very top of the stairs, the force inside her pulling her along, made her stop abruptly. The sound of the explosions, cannon blasts, and wood getting destructed felt like it had faded, it was still there, but in the background. Kate wondered if it was her hearing that disappeared again, but there was no beep. Just utter silence.

Until it felt like she heard a heartbeat, followed by what felt like angels singing in her head, it made her calm and peaceful in all the chaos. Kate still staring up widened her eyes as she suddenly saw a figure at the very top of the stairs. Her heart started pounding in her chest, it felt like it was giving up and would stop within seconds. Her breath got stuck in her throat and she started breathing heavily. The figure came closer and closer, walking down the stairs in what felt like slow motion. Kate backed away from the stairs, she kept on taking steps backward slowly. The pieces of wood both surrounded her and the figure before her, but without getting hit. Kate stared at the figure now reaching the very bottom of the stairs. The figure still coming closer and closer Kate froze as her eyes recognized the person marching from the smoke.

Her eyes beheld Cutler standing before her as he had come to a halt as well. His eyes showed despair, fear, and stared past her standing on the deck right before him, only inches apart. Kate felt like she couldn't breathe, sure her heart had stopped beating. He was in danger, grave danger, she could feel it. And there was nothing she could do about it, was there?

Kate stared into his watery blue eyes. It broke her heart to see him this way. But suddenly there was a peace inside her, it swept away all her fear, it made her stand tall, without moving. As if she was able to save him Kate slowly raised her arm in his direction. The fabric of her long dress was waving upon the wind that moved along the silent deck, like a white blanket of light it brightened up the darkness that covered the ship. Her hand pointing in his direction as if she wanted to reach for him, but she was pinned to the ground. Cutler moved his eyes and Kate felt a power streaming through her veins. It felt as if the air returned to her lungs like life was entering her body. There was a white light slowly surrounding them, moving away the darkness, swallowing every moment of fear, pain and.. death.

Cutler's eyes came to a halt and were now directly staring into hers, as if he finally noticed her, piercing into her very soul. Kate had expected herself to collapse, faint, or just burst out in tears, but she felt that force still, like she was stronger than anything in the world right this moment. It felt like they were staring at each other for a long time.

And then everything around them was the blinding white, a soft rushing sound like the wings of angels. Kate, in all the chaos, felt peaceful and bodyless. Free of terror, free of rage to those who tried to destroy them. A quiet happiness.

Kate opened her hand slowly as it was still reaching for Cutler. They were swallowed by the bright white light that blinded her. Kate saw in the background a sea of fire reaching for them, but as this power inside her tried to ban them from even death itself, Kate felt a strength that she had not felt before. Cutler disappeared before her eyes, surrounded by both the fire and the white light. Even the soft rushing sound vanished. Then there was utter silence.

Kate gasped for air as her body moved up quickly. Breathing heavy, hands stroking away her red locks from her face in a rush, her sight went along the room. It was once again the lighthouse with the large bed she always found herself back after another 'dream'. Kate sitting on the bed moved her knees up and surrounding her legs with her arms, tears were running down her face as she realized what she had seen. Witnessing Cutler's death. She had felt it, his life slipping away from her hands just moments earlier. Feeling hopeless, lost, and weak. But there had been a strength inside her she had never felt before, a power that overcame her without knowing how or why. Now back inside the lighthouse, still going through everything that happened, there was something inside telling her it was all real, Cutler was saved and safe.

Then it came to her, the words Calypso had spoken before, the prophecy, the lost soul that was meant to save Kate, did she save the soul before it could save her? Was this 'lost soul' Cutler? Was this what Kate witnessed like a butterfly effect? After saving Cutler, Jack back in the living world knowing Kate was alive, was this setting in a motion of continuous events that might lead her to freedom and awakening from this horrendous curse?

Suddenly Kate felt there was this light overhanging all the shadow, fear was replaced by hope, and hope is at the very heart of love..


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now the story continuous on a few months after At worlds end. (in between pirates 3 and 4). Thanks again for the love and let me know what you think!

Chapter 10

A compass, it shows you the way, but what way and where to? 

It wasn't just north inside a compass Cutler was looking for, no. It was something or rather someone that would only be found with the magical compass, showing you the thing you want most. Not only has a compass to show you what's there at the end of the arrow, but it also includes a route that's straight up to the thing you need in the quickest way possible.

So the quickest way, this mission, was the only thing on Cutler's mind right now. He needed to reach Jack, it was he who had the compass, still after all those years. Cutler was thinking about the deal they made and how he now regretted returning the compass to Jack. Cutler would have let the Pearl escape if Jack would help him to enter the Locker, that was their agreement. Cutler never planned to let Jack run away again though, he would have destroyed the Pearl and reach two goals in one final moment. Jack's dead, and the compass which would lead him to the Locker.

'He expects us to honor our agreement?' Cutler remembered himself blurring out just before the Endeavour saw her end. Cutler had been astonished by Jack seemingly upholding the deal they had made. Cutler had felt doubt and uncertainty at that point for just the slightest moment. He heard the soft comforting voice of Kate ringing in his mind, telling him that he needed to have a little more faith in Jack. But it did not take long before he felt that rage again, that anger at Jack for killing his fiance in the first place. Besides, Cutler couldn't just have let the Pearl run, to the Company that would have been a strange sight. So Cutler could only sense this emotionless feeling at the pit of his stomach again, the bond of a business arrangement with no strings attached.

'It's just good business' were his last words before he realized it was Jack who had been thinking the same, just before the Flying Dutchman together with the Pearl had blown all of Cutler's plans to pieces. And it was soon Cutler was left with nothing but Jack's promise.

The light, the light had been hurting his eyes for quite some time. But his hand kept on lowering his tricorne hat just a little more, so the sun couldn't touch his face. It had been the constant headache, this feeling of nausea, which probably indicated that he had a mild concussion, he had learned that from Kate. But Cutler's black boots kept on going faster and faster, walking down the streets and soon a small alley. 

There was a dock in sight, the dock of a small town Cutler had fled to once drifting to the nearest beach after the attack on the Endeavour. They had searched for bodies and men still alive after the war against piracy had ended, just after the Pearl had fled. The Company had searched, but never found their Director's body, whether he was dead or alive. Cutler didn't want to be found. It was only after floating upon the waves of the ocean after the disbelieve of surviving the attack, that Cutler's mind went to solving his problems again. Like always it had been his talent to try and maneuver his way through destruction, probably something he had picked up when he was only a young boy, always cleaning up the mess his father left behind after destroying his family again. 

But that wasn't important now. Cutler had been out of the reach of the Company, he had hidden himself from the world of the aristocrats and noblemen to make sure he had the time to execute his plan on saving _her_.

And so Cutler's eyes raised to the white sails of a passenger ship he had bought himself transportation to his destination after he had managed to get some of his belongings, including some money to make sure he got what he needed, from a place he had hidden some, in case of an emergency. 

'Tortuga?' the tall man with the large glasses, making his eyes seem unusually big, watched down on Cutler, still covering his face, making sure he wasn't recognized as the Director of the East India Company. But his slightly grown beard and the shadow of his tricone hat made sure no one could watch him properly into the eyes, probably made him unrecognizable.

'You heard me' Cutler growled and for a moment realized he couldn't order people around to his liking anymore. For a moment he felt foolish having to explain this man in front of him his destination. But Cutler moved down a few coins up from his black cloak's pockets, and without speaking and looking rather surprised but pleased the tall man nodded shrugging his shoulders and let Cutler pass the gangplank to enter the ship.

'We will not port at this particular island you speak of, but we can help you ashore with one of the longboats' the man said just before Cutler entered the deck, one of the Company's smaller ships carrying all sorts of spices. Immediately Cutler recognized that familiar smell, it made him feel young again and reminded him when he only started working for the Company so long ago when he was sailing on spice trading ships most of the time. It reminded him of the day he met Kate for the first time where it all had started.

It took Cutler three days before he arrived at Tortuga. Cutler felt a stone inside his stomach thinking about visiting an Island he had sent Mercer, may his soul rest in peace, to more times than he could remember to spy on pirates, and what their next move would be. Cutler turned around in his hammock down below in a shared deck were all the passengers slept. He didn't sleep much that last night aboard, it surprised Cutler how quickly he had let go of being used to the riches he had been surrounded with over the last couple of years. Of course, it took some getting used to the food and not feeling the softness of a mattress at night, but Cutler soon felt like the young boy he had been so many years ago come back to him quickly. It had been the snoring of his neighbor that made him annoyed and sleepless all night. 

It almost felt peaceful, as he was standing near the balustrade of the ship the next morning, feeling the drops of the ocean spray on his cheeks. It never occurred to him he had taken sailing for granted, the smells, the soft breeze touching your skin. Cutler had always been busy and never took a moment to realize the beauty of the world. It was strange, how peaceful he was at the most uncomfortable place he could be right now. But knowing that his plan had started, that the goal came closer within his horizon, that made him hopeful, and yes, even peaceful for just a moment.

'Bloody hell' Cutler softly mumbled within himself. That peaceful moment from earlier that day had vanished completely as Cutler had set foot on land again. His eyes had moved through a dock that seemed to be busier than he'd ever seen a dock. Men running around with weapons, shouting women and loose animals crossing the street like there was no order anywhere to be found on the Island. Cutler stood there with his bag in one of his hands, holding his hat in the other, quickly putting it on again as his face now completely disappeared into darkness even more besides the darkness of the evening that had just struck the island of Tortuga.

It was a good thing, the hat covering his face. Tortuga was of course the most known place for pirates to gather once they had nowhere to go, and it were exactly that kind of people that would gladly kill Cutler, he was a grand target for every single soul in this town. The famous pirate hunter himself, in Tortuga. Walking down these alleys was like walking on thin ice.

Cutler was drifting away in his thoughts of finding the person he was looking for, after some informants aboard the ship, he too bribed earlier, had given him the information he needed. It was for a moment his mind slipped away and he forgot to be watchful as a strong arm pulled him to the side and dragged him inside one of the side entrances of a bar. Cutler's eyes had been used to the darkness of the streets and he needed to pinch his eyes to see inside the room he just entered. Cutler tried to pull his arm away from the hold this person was having on him and before he knew it he was pushed down harshly. Cutler expected to feel pain but he landed on something that seemed to be a bed like round sofa, one of the many in a room full of people. This wasn't a bar.

'Aren't you one handsome fellow?' a creaking voice said and Cutler watched into the eyes of a large woman with a tall brown wig almost falling from her head, hovering above the sofa watching Cutler with eyes that made a cold shiver run down his spine.

'What?' was all Cutler could spell out as he watched the woman coming closer, he felt her weight push down on his lap once her large thighs surrounded his legs, her large breasts almost falling from her worn-out corset Cutler smelled a strong alcohol scent and something that reminded him of a wet dog. Immediately the feeling of nausea returned to him and he started kicking and pushing but she took hold of his wrists suddenly.

'For you, I can make a special price tonight darling' the woman's face came closer and Cutler started struggling ever harder, amazed by the strength she had, but it was then again no wonder as she was probably three times Cutler's body mass. 

'Let me go you witch' Cutler hissed to the woman, but speaking made the nausea pressing his stomach. He quickly tried to see if there was something on the small table next to him and he saw a bottle of probably rum standing on the nightstand. Instead of struggling, Cutler started to stretch his arm. If he could only reach the bottle, smash it to pieces and use it as a weapon. Cutler felt the weight of the large female move close to his lungs and he started having trouble breathing. She tried to pull his face, squeezing his cheeks with her chubby fingers together, toward that of her, her lips coming closer and Cutler for a moment felt the panic of being discovered and her finding out who he was. But soon she removed her eyes from his lips and started pulling at the belt of his trousers. Cutler started to panic and felt the tips of his fingers just touch the edge of the bottle on the stand. Suddenly the woman started to move back, giving Cutler all the air back to his lungs and leaving his now unbuckled belt alone.

'Leave the man alone Patricia, he's not worth it, believe me. Eunuch, you know' suddenly the familiar voice of a man had moved the woman back with his hand, helping her large body to rise from the sofa.

'If you say so Jack. But I want my money, he must have had at least some pleasure from this' the woman winked at Cutler, whose face was green by now, both because of the woman and seeing Jack, the person he was looking for, now saved his life. The woman turned to Jack receiving a few coins from Jack before she turned around, looking for another customer. 

Cutler quickly got up from the sofa, his face had turned from green to tomato red and he started buckling his belt back in place, doing that while turned away from Jack.

'How the hell did you end up alive.. and here?' Jack spoke surprised, even though his face didn't show any. Cutler on the other hand seemed speechless after turning around, straightening his clothes and correcting his wig. He had found the person he was looking for, and rather quickly, it was luck by his side, that or it just wasn't a very large island.

'Did you know I was here?' Cutler didn't know what to say, he watched Jack smirking and shrugging his shoulders, he probably enjoyed this, seeing Cutler at a pirate port.

'I heard a rumor of a man entering the town.. let's say, not really dressed like someone that would choose Tortuga as a destination, lurking around the docks, short figure but a confident posture, and I knew it was you' Jack started grinning like he just won a bet, showing his gold teeth.

Cutler was relieved to have found Jack so quickly, but he suddenly realized it took only one word from Jack, and Cutler would be ripped apart by probably every single soul on this island, would they find out who he is. And it seemed like Jack knew this as well. Jack confidently slapped Cutler on his back and dragged him along holding his lower shoulder sideways like they were mates, going for a drink. 

'Was that a brothel?' Cutler tried to see the sign of the building once they moved outside on the streets again and the two men walked to one of the bars next to the building they left from. Jack started grinning looking down at Cutler.

'That my friend indeed was. Never been to one? What a shame' Jack was still playing this character of having all the strings in hand, Cutler didn't like it and with every eye watching him as they passed through a crowd once inside the bar, he felt that pitch of annoyance he always felt when Jack was tricking him. 

'I can arrange a few ladies for you tonight if you feel lonely?' Jack kept on grinning and he pushed Cutler down on one of the chairs surrounding a small round table in the corner of the bar. 

'You're mad' Cutler rolled his eyes and Jack started shouting something in a pirate tongue so strong that Cutler almost couldn't hear what he was yelling. One of the barkeepers came running and moved down two cups of rum and the liquid inside almost spilled on the table as the man serving them was drunker than probably the guests themself. 

'I am only trying to help make your arrival here a little more pleasant' Jack shrugged his shoulders and kept on grinning as it seemed like he enjoyed to torment Cutler like this. 

'I know every lady out there, and especially the ones you shouldn't go to, believe me..' Jack winked sarcastically and started laughing but turned his face to disgust as if he was thinking back about a certain experience he had. 

'Jack, stop this' Cutler watched Jack almost already finishing his cup of rum. For a moment Cutler had raised the cup to his face, but the strong smell of rum turned his stomach.

'Oh! There's this woman, she's expensive, but I know you have the coins if you know what I mean' Jack grinned at Cutler who once against had the urge to roll his eyes. Cutler lowered his sight to the cup, hoping Jack would soon be done with his mocking and they could come to business.

'She's a redhead..' Jack was smirking so intensely that the corners of his mouth almost touched his temples. Cutler's eyes shifted from the cup he was staring at to Jack, who was now busy with making eye contact with a woman at the bar, and Cutler rose from his seat in a quick movement, shoving his chair back with a loud scrape sound.

'Don't you dare' Cutler hissed pointing his finger to Jack, feeling anger boil through his veins. He couldn't believe his ears and felt like Jack was mocking Kate now too, there he crossed the line.

'Alright, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place' Jack made a bowing gesture holding his cup. Cutler's tense arms holding him up from watching Jack in the eyes relaxed somewhat more.

'Not everyone enjoys a Eunuch' Jack quickly spoke before hiding behind his cup and sipping from his rum. Cutler now took Jack by his collar and almost dragged him across the table, his furious eyes warning him.

'I.. am not.. a eunuch' Cutler spilled out. Cutler remembered this was something Jack had teased him with years ago, Jack somehow found out about Cutler's physical state after the pirates' torture and he always found the need to tease both him and Kate, asking if she was with child already. And so Jack had formed his own little joke, calling him a eunuch, to torment Cutler with. For a moment Cutler remembered the feeling of Kate making him calm again after these jokes, telling him it was just Jack's silly behavior. 

Jack moved his hand around Cutler's wrist holding his collar.

'Remember who holds all the cards now Cutler, remember' Jack moved his eyes upon a few pirates in the back watching Cutler holding Jack like they were about to fight, and Cutler quickly let go of Jack's collar, moving back into his chair watching the dark stares he got from the men in the back. Probably Jack's crew. 

'Alright, let's just talk, what is it you're here for?' Jack seemed a little more serious now and crossed his arms in front of him. 

'I need you to hold your end of the bargain we made Jack. I did mine, letting you and everyone on the Pearl run' Cutler spoke and Jack moved back into his chair, his elbow holding his weight, leaning on the back of the chair.

'Before, or after you found out that the Flying Dutchman wasn't on your side anymore?' Jack spoke sarcastically, signing the barkeeper to fill up his cup. For a moment Cutler wondered how many Jack had drunken already. Cutler decided to ignore his comment and tried some of the rum finally, after holding the cup for some time now. Cutler's face spoke volumes, the disgust was read from his face. Jack had to grin at the sight of Cutler probably wishing he had his expensive brandy.

'I guess you didn't make a promotion with the Company after that war, letting the Pearl get away' Jack was smirking by the sight of Cutler moving away the cup and Jack quickly took it and threw back Cutler's rum, like it was nothing. 

'I choose not to return to the Company, for now. I needed to make them think I was dead' Cutler whispered like there could be a spy between the pirates surrounding them inside the bar.

'To start your plan of saving her without any distraction..' Jack whispered now too, it seemed like he had given up on mocking Cutler with every word he spoke, his face serious.

'So, now I found the person I was looking for. And don't tell me I've been suffering through this journey and this town, if you can even call it something civilized, for nothing' Cutler watched Jack in what seemed like hope, but his eyes were still dark and slightly annoyed. Jack moved up in his chair and finished his now third cup of rum, together with Cutler's.

'I will see what I can do. I will give you an answer when the liquor running through my veins isn't impacting my way of thinking' Jack acted out as if he was busy and moved up from his chair, standing it was clear it weren't just the first three cups of the evening and Jack swayed on his legs. Cutler did too get up, afraid Jack would make a run for it and that he would lose the chance of getting Jack to make a deal. But it was late and as the men moved outside Jack told to meet him at the bay tomorrow morning, soon Jack changed his mind and told Cutler the beginning of the afternoon would be a better fit, probably hungover from tonight. And before Cutler turned around to make his way to find himself a room for the night he heard Jack shouting after him walking away.

'I still think you're a eunuch!' Jack's voice hallowed across the busy streets of Tortuga, turning some heads. But Cutler ignored him and made way for the nearest inn that looked decent enough. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the next chapter. Had a bit of a writer's block, I'm sorry guys, it happens! But don't worry, I have a lot of ideas for the future. It's just the few coming chapters I was struggling with and I don't want to go through the story too fast. Please let me know what you think as always, and more will follow soon!

Chapter 11

The rumbling sound of the clouds clashing together was something that covered the town in the early hours of the morning. A light rainfall made the streets muddy as two black boots marched down the alleys at a rapid pace. The light of the morning was nowhere to be seen yet, a dark fog was hiding the trash covered streets of Tortuga, every now and then a clucking chicken made Cutler's heartbeat quicken, which made him more on edge and watchful of any danger.

'Goodmornin' a slightly enthusiastic but more sarcastic voice surprised him passing one of the corners of the alleys. Cutler had a hard time not shouting out after the scare but it turned into more of a growl once he stood face to face with Jack, his hair still unbrushed, like he hadn't bothered to look into a mirror before going out on the street this morning.

'For heaven's sake Jack, do you mind so early?' Cutler moved down his black hat to stop the slight raindrops from moving down his cheek, onto the stubbly skin of his chin. 

'And please remove this smug of your face. We both know the position you're in and I already noticed the joy you have found in for once feeling more supreme than me' Cutler mumbled as Jack joined his marching down the alleys and he shrugged his shoulders.

'Oh yes I do enjoy this. Almost just as much as the taste of rum in the early morning' Jack lifting a bottle to his face whispered annoyingly which made Cutler roll his eyes. Probably one of the many eye rolls this journey will make him do.

'So if I heard correctly from your person of contact last night, you have found a crew to set up this journey?' Cutler tried to remove the annoyance from his tone and set his voice back to the cold business-like tone again, as always. Jack seemed to have been rewarded with quite the generous donation's from his pirate friends after 'winning the battle against the Company and winning the war', but Cutler was sure Jack probably had gambled already half of it away, or simply spilling all the coins on rum. But it seemed Jack had still enough to employ them a crew that was willing to sail them to an unknown destination. It was of course all still a secret, so a crew that would only look at their pay, and not the safety of their journey or the destination was needed, and with the Company still suspecting their Director being death, this crew of simple men just holding out their hands for a few coins was the only option.

Cutler soon regretted his decision when he came face to face with a variety of men, which Cutler would have described as close to death, more than to being alife.

'You promised they wouldn't be pirates' Cutler whispered, surprising himself he did as he was never afraid to speak up his mind in the presence of other people.

'These men aren't pirates. But perfectly accepted, well-behaving men that take pride in being an addition to our society!' Jack couldn't have spoken with more sarcasm to his voice. Cutler felt his eyes lifting to the sky again but they soon dropped to the floor as one of the crewmen standing before him spat down onto the wooden floors of the dock, right beside his left booth.

'I ain't sailing with one of these high up our asses Lordships that thinks he's better than all of us' one of the pirates, looking down at Cutler's wig and well-dressed attire, spoke up with a voice that could make one tremble by simply hearing it. Cutler tried to raise his chest, almost instinctively, as he was about to tell this rat how things worked in the world, but Jack tried to make him take a step back and Cutler felt the breath of anger stuck in his lungs release.

'He's no noblemen no more! Didn't you see the downfall the Endeavour had? This man here was one of the Lieutenants that failed to do his job of firing back. And now he's a nobody like all fo us' Jack couldn't have spoken with more smug to his voice and the look on his face was like that of a kid in a candy store. Cutler had to swallow as for a moment he thought Jack was revealing who he truly was, but his concern was soon replaced by annoyance again as Cutler's couldn't figure out what he thought was worse, Jack saying he was just a Lieutenant, or that he 'failed' to do his job.

'Oh, we're fine then. Welcome to the crew misfit' the pirate smiled like he was dumb enough to believe a person like Cutler could just turn to piracy in just a snap, but Cutler was relieved this large man in front of him was now smiling at him with his crooked teeth, instead of being a few seconds away of being stabbed to death.

'Let's make out way then' Jack proudly turned Cutler by his shoulder like he was a little kid sailing for the first time, and all Cutler was beheld was the most damaged ship he had seen, it was probably more damaged than a ship that had just fought in the battle against piracy.

'Where is the Pearl?' Cutler watched Jack leading him onto the gangplank of the ship that was creaking more than it should have.

'I.. lost the Pearl' Jack shrugged his shoulders and tried to ignore Cutler's surprised look. Soon Cutler started to laugh, hard and loud like Jack just told him the most hilarious joke. Jack tried to look away but felt Cutler's piercing eyes.

'How?' was all Cutler could spill from his lips once he seemed to have almost succumbed from his burst of laughter.

'One name mate, Barbossa' Jack spoke while walking up the helm at a fast pace, like he was in a hurry. Cutler arriving next to Jack at the helm shrugged his shoulders and felt like Jack was not going to tell him more than he had, for now, so he let it rest.

'So, what's the destination?' Cutler asked, almost feeling like the young lad he once was, just starting his journey of sailing with the Company on the spice trading ships.

Suddenly Cutler's eyes winded as Jack took something from his belt. It was a long string that made it attached to the bandana of his trousers, at the end of the string a compass. The compass Cutler, after the destruction of the Endeavour, had hoped to see more than a dozen times, and here it was, like he expected it to be, in Jack's possession.

'I know what you're thinking mate, and no, I am not giving it to you' Jack saw Cutler staring, but quickly turning away his eyes, acting like he was too proud to be concerned about Jack's compass.

'How are you going to find a way to save Kate, if you don't give me control over the compass?' Cutler whispered like he protected her name from the scandalous pirates that now occupied the deck below, readying the ship that was soon to set sail. 

'Isn't it obvious? Do you really think that we just so happen to know the way into the Locker just like that? If you might recall, I was just swallowed by that terrible beasty of Jones which you, later on, decided to crash in on to a beach. A little too late, now thank you' Jack folded his arms like he was offended.

'And if you have any idea how to find us another Kraken that'll be willing to open it's jaws just to take down this whole ship into the dark abyss beneath then be my guest' Jack started rambling like he did often and Cutler tried to get his attention by clearing his throat.

'So, maybe we should turn to the ones who came so bravely rescuing me, once I was inside the Locker' Jack was looking down on Cutler who seemed confused.

'And who did you have in mind?' Cutler asked while feeling the ship leave it's port now.

'Elizabeth Swann. I mean Turner..' Jack grinned almost stumbling upon the words and inside his hand the compass still he opened the lit. The red arrow Cutler recognized immediately and it started spinning to Jack's wishes. It took a moment before the arrow found a direction, but it soon seemed to have found Jack's most desire as it was pointing into one single heading.

'Gentlemen, we have our heading!' Jack shouted across the deck and soon the course was set as every man on the ship started making sure they were leaving port at full speed.

'So, the compass is leading to your most desire?' Cutler asked like he knew nothing of it and Jack seemed surprised.

'Of course it does, you know that!' now it was Jack that was on the brick of rolling his eyes.

'So you desire Elizabeth Turner the most?' Cutler was looking at Jack with a face that could be described as a malicious smirk when he saw Jack almost dropping the compass to the floor but catching it just in time.

'No, noo of course not. Sometimes the compass just shows you an off route to the destination of your desire' Jack spoke quickly while watching the sunrise in the distance setting in the early morning rays of sunlight upon the shoreline.

'Sure it does' Cutler had to hold himself for a moment not to laugh as Jack kept on staring at the sunrise, making sure to not make any eye contact. But soon Cutler moved down the steps of the upper deck and standing by the balustrade of the ship he watched the sunrise now too, by himself, away from all the men, just himself and his thoughts. Again the scenery from of a ship making him calm and collective again. Watching the sunrays dance upon the shoreline, setting in the golden hour. Which reminded Cutler of the only thing more beautiful he'd ever seen in his life, as the face of his destination came before him. The golden-red curls dancing before her face like he was feeling her presence getting stronger, with every step he took closer..


End file.
